Asrama Kisedai
by Ai See-chan
Summary: Teikou Gakuen. Sekolah sekaligus Asrama terfavorit di kota Tokyo. Kuroko terdampar di sana dan bertemu makhluk-makhluk absurd. Apalagi di sana ada iblis merah berkedok manusia, Akashi Seijuuro. Yuk kita intip kisah mereka. Fanfic pertama di fandom KnB. Shounen-Ai. Pair: AkaKuro and Other Pair. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

Doumo. Watashi wa Ai-deshu

Salam kenal minna~

Ini fic pertamaku di fandom Kurobas, semoga readers menikmatinya...

**Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pair: Aka**shi X **Kuro**ko

**Chara lain: GoM, Kagami Taiga, dan kawan-kawan.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Drama, Friendship, Romance and gado-gado XD**

**Warning: OOC, YAOI, banyak typo, mungkin sedikit unsur Humor (Itu sih kalau bisa disebut Humor) Dan masih banyak lagi ke-absurd-an di dalam fic ini...**

Sore hari yang sangat cerah, matahari hampir saja tenggelam di ufuk barat. Cahaya keorange-orangenan menghiasi langit yang tak berawan. Sebuah mobil taxi terlihat di depan gerbang sebuah gedung megah, yang menyerupai sebuah hotel. Mari sebut saja gedung asrama Kiseki no Sedai (baca: Kisedai). Sebuah asrama khusus bagi para seme dan uke upss salah ketik XD. Maksudnya, asrama khusus bagi anak laki-laki yang bersekolah di Teikou Gakuen. Salah satu SMA yang terkenal ke-elitannya, dan merupakan SMA terfavorit di Tokyo.

Seseorang baru saja keluar dari taxi dan berdiri dengan tegap. Memandang takjub bangunan di depannya, bangunan berlantai tiga dengan gaya ala eropa. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut baby blue dengan tinggi 168 cm, memiliki wajah yang sangat imut tapi minim ekspresi. Para pembaca pasti sudah tau siapa laki-laki itu, yupz dialah Kuroko Tetsuya. Sang uke tercinta kita, mari beri applause untuk diri kita masing-masing. Oke, lupakan kalimat yang terakhir.

Kuroko berjalan melewati jalan menuju gedung, disisi kanan kiri jalan terdapat taman yang sangat indah, dengan air mancur berada ditengah-tengah halaman .

Kuroko berjalan menyusuri taman, dengan menyeret sebuah koper berwarna biru. Dan sampailah ia di depan pintu masuk asrama Kisedai.

**Ceklek**

Pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya, apakah ada hantu yang muncul? Oh tentu saja bukan, karena ini bukan fic bergenre horor. Seseorang berambut hitam cepak, dengan mata yang sedikit sipit, baru saja keluar dari pintu dan melewatinya begitu saja. Sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak menyadari ada Kuroko disana. Yah tidak heran sih, mengingat keberadaannya sangat tipis. Dan hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa melihatnya. Memang masih diragukan Kuroko sebenarnya itu manusia atau hantu, atau bahkan kedua-duanya? ups sudah ada yang protes mari back to the story.

Kuroko menyelinap begitu saja, melewati pintu yang tadi terbuka. Setelah berada di dalam, dia menuju meja resepsionis. Seorang pria muda duduk di depan meja, dia salah satu pengurus asrama. Kiyoshi Teppei, namanya tertera di nametag pada baju yang dikenakannya.

"Ano. Permisi..."

Kiyoshi celingak-celinguk tapi tak mendapati seorangpun padahal dia mendengar suara. Bulu kuduknya mulai merinding, mungkinkah asrama Kisedai kini ada hantunya, selama 2 tahun dia bersekolah di sana, tak ada kabar bahwa asrama yang di tinggalinya banyak hantu atau istilah kerennya angker. Mungkin dia harus memanggil dukun pengusir setan setelah ini.

"Ano. Apakah anda pengurus asrama ini?"

"Uwaah! Sejak kapan kau disini?" Kiyoshi menunjuk Kuroko yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Dari tadi aku sudah ada disini. Emm Ki-yo-shi-san." Kuroko mengeja nametag yang tertera di kemeja, yang dipakai Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi mengelus-elus dadanya. Bersyukur, karena tidak jadi mengundang dukun pengusir setan, jadi uang yang akan dipakai untuk membayar dukun itu, akan dia gunakan untuk membeli krim anti muka masam, agar dia bisa selalu tersenyum, setiap saat, kapanpun, dimanapun dan kepada siapapun, termasuk hantu yang baru saja lewat. Nah lho?

"Hahaha. Baiklah, siapa namamu, dan adakah yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, murid transfer dari SMA Seirin. Aku akan tinggal di asrama ini." jelas Kuroko, masih dengan tampang datarnya.

"Emm, sebentar..." Kiyoshi membolak-balik kertas, yang disinyalir merupakan daftar nama sekaligus profil para siswa.

"Kuroko Tetsuya... Oh, kau murid penerima beasiswa itu kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, ini kunci kamarmu. Ruangannya ada di lantai dua. Silahkan bertanya pada Izuki, laki-laki berambut hitam cepak, yang memiliki mata sedikit sipit. Biasanya dia berkeliaran di sekitar pintu."

Sepertinya tadi Kuroko melihat laki-laki sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang Kiyoshi jelaskan itu keluar asrama. Kuroko hendak bertanya lebih lanjut, tetapi Kiyoshi sudah senyum-senyum sendiri saat memandangi Hp-nya. Mungkin Kiyoshi sudah berhasil memesan krim anti muka masam yang selalu diimpikannya. Membuat Kuroko ilfeel, dan akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Dengan terpaksa dia harus mencari sendiri kamarnya. Dia berjalan melewati lorong, banyak sekali anak laki-laki sedang berkumpul disana, ada yang sedang mengobrol satu sama lain, ada yang bertelepon ria, bahkan ada yang berjongkok di pojokan sambil menggaruk-garuk tembok dengan tangannya. Oke yang satu itu sedikit aneh. Karena tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanya dia memutuskan terus berjalan, untuk mencari sendiri dimana letak kamarnya. Di ujung koridor ada sebuah lift yang akan membawanya kelantai 2.

Dia berdiri didepan pintu lift, dan menekan tombol naik menuju lantai 2.

**Tingg**

Pintu lift terbuka, ternyata di dalamnya telah ada seorang laki-laki berambut merah, memiliki alis cabang dan memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata. Laki-laki itu menaikan sebelah alisnya karena tak melihat seorangpun di depan pintu lift. Dia hendak menekan tombol keatas, ke lantai 2.

"Tunggu!"

**Tingg**

Pintu lift-pun tertutup.

"Untung saja tidak terlambat!" gumam Kuroko.

"Whooaaa. Siapa kau?" laki-laki itu terperanjat, baru menyadari ada orang lain di lift selain dirinya.

"Doumo. Kuroko Tetsuya, murid baru kelas 1 di Teikou Gakuen ini. Yoroshiku!" Kuroko membungkukan badan.

"Kagami Taiga, kelas 1-2. Oh jadi kau murid baru. Apa kau juga baru masuk asrama ini?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, wajahnya masih datar sedatar tembok.

"Kamarmu di lantai 2 juga. Nomer berapa?"

"114?"

Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dia merasa ada yang janggal dengan nomer kamar itu, tapi karena otaknya yang tidak mampu untuk mengingatnya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Benar-benar Bakagami.

"Wah kebetulan, kamarku no 113. Kalau begitu, biar kuantar kau kesana!"

"Arigatou. Kagami-kun."

Lift berhenti, mereka telah sampai di lantai 2. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengobrol hal-hal ringan, menceritakan tentang diri masing-masing.

Malam harinya...

Kuroko berdiri mematung. Di depannya tersuguhkan pemandangan yang terbilang waow, karena melihat surai warna-warni bak pelangi. Dia kini berada di kantin asrama lantai 2, yang merupakan lantai khusus anak kelas 1.

Keadaan disana sangat ramai, banyak dari mereka berjajar rapi, antri mengambil makanan. Kuroko ikut mengantri dibelakang orang yang berambut kuning, tapi tiba-tiba dia terdorong oleh seseorang dari belakang dan menabrak laki-laki di depannya.

"Hiee siapa yang dorong-dorong!" laki-laki berambut kuning yang memiliki bulu mata lentik, dan berwajah cantik, berdiri di depan Kuroko. Kise Ryouta. Nama laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

"Sumimasen. Aku di dorong seseorang dari belakang!" Kuroko membungkukan badan sopan.

Kise menatap laki-laki berambut navy blue yang sedang menggaruk telinga dengan telunjuknya, berada di belakang Kuroko.

"Aominechi hidoii-ssu! Kenapa kau dorong-dorong, anak seimut ini?"

"Berisik Kise. Tadi anak ini tidak ada disini!" Aomine Daiki menunjuk Kuroko dengan telunjuk yang tadi dia gunakan untuk mengorek kupingnya.

"Menjijikan!"

**Jlebb**.

Perkataan Kuroko menusuk hati si dakian tercinta. Tapi memang itu kenyataannya, terima saja Aomine.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku belum pernah melihatmu. Apa kau murid baru?" tanya Aomine.

"Ha'i. Kuroko Tetsuya deshu!" jawab Kuroko masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Nee, nee Kurokochi. Bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Ah tidak usah dijawab, walaupun kau melarang, aku akan tetap memanggilmu Kurokochi..." Kise menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku Kise Ryouta, model terkenal dan primadona di sekolah. Dan si makhluk dakian ini namanya Aominechi!" Kise menunjuk si makhluk item berambut navy blue didepannya. Kuroko tidak menanggapi ocehan Kise, dan wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa.

Aomine memeluk leher Kise dengan lengan kanannya, sangat erat.

"Aa.. Le-lepas a-ku ti-dak bi-sa ber-na-fas!" Kise menepuk-nepuk lengan Aomine, tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh sang pemilik lengan.

"Aku Aomine Daiki, kamarku no 115, bersama si makhluk jejadian ini!"

"Yoroshiku. Aomine-kun. Kise-kun!" Kuroko sekali lagi membungkukan badan.

"Aww. Baka! Kenapa kau menggigit lenganku!" Aomine bersiap memukul kepala Kise jika saja tidak ada Kuroko yang menghalanginya.

"Kumohon berhenti Aomine-kun. Kau membuat semua orang menatap ke arah kita."

"Kurokochiii! Kau memang malaikat penyelamatku!" Kise memeluk Kuroko dari belakang.

"Kise-kun, tolong lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Kalian berisik seperti biasa, memalukan-nanodayo!" laki-laki tampan berambut hijau lumut, menggunakan kacamata berdiri di belakang Aomine.

"Aaa, Maibou ku habis. Mido-chin, apa kau punya maibou?" kali ini titan berambut ungu sebahu yang berbicara.

"Tidak! Hari ini lucky itemku adalah jepit rambut ini, jadi aku tidak membawa makanan sampah seperti itu-nanodayo!" ternyata laki-laki bernama Midorima Shintaro itu menggunakan jepit rambut berbentuk boneka kelinci warna pink, meyisipkan poni yang menutupi dahinya.

"Hmmp. Bwahahahaha. Apa-apaan jepit rambut itu!" Aomine terbahak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jepit rambut unyu-unyu tersebut.

"Kau ternyata cantik juga Midorimachi!" kali ini Kise yang berkomentar.

"Diam kalian!" bentak Midorima.

Kise dan Aomine masih saja tertawa terbahak, sedangkan sang titan Murasakibara Atsushi, tanpa ada yang sadar sudah mendahului Kise mengambil makanan.

"Anoo. Kalian siapa?" tanya Kuroko datar.

"Oh yang ini Midorima Shintaro. Dia maniak oha-asa jadi jangan heran kalau dia membawa benda-benda yang aneh sebagai lucky itemnya. Lalu yang berambut ungu namanya Murasakibara Atsushi, dia pemakan segalanya, dan selalu membawa cemilan kemanapun. Kami semua berada di kelas yang sama yaitu kelas 1-2. Hiee Hidoii-ssu kenapa kau mendahuluiku, Murasakibarachi!" Kise baru sadar kalau antriannya diserobot oleh sang titan ungu.

"Habis kalian lama, aku sudah laparr!" Murasakibara berjalan menjauhi mereka dan duduk di meja yang kosong.

"Kalian sangat mengganggu-nanodayo!" Midorima sudah mengambil makanan dan menyusul Murasakibara.

"Huu. Ini semua gara-gara kau Kise!" tuduh Aomine.

"Enak saja, Aominechi yang mulai. Iya kan Kurokochi?" Kise menengok kanan kiri tak ada orang yang dicarinya.

"Hidoii-ssu! Kenapa Kurokochi juga meninggalkanku!" Oh ternyata Kuroko juga sudah duduk disebelah Midorima. Aomine juga ikut menyusul dan duduk berseberangan dengan Kuroko, meninggalkan Kise yang menangis lebay.

"Jadi, kau berada di kamar nomer berapa, emm Tetsu, bolehkan aku memanggil seperti itu?" tanya Aomine kepada Kuroko yang sedang duduk tenang, sambil memakan makanan di depannya.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Aku ada di kamar no 114, Aomine-kun." Mendengar ucapan Kuroko ekspresi mereka seketika berubah. Kise menganga lebar, Midorima komat-kamit tidak jelas, Aomine menahan nafas, sedang Murasakibara masih sibuk mengunyah makanan.

"K-kau yakin Kurokochi?" tanya Kise, jantungnya dag dig dug tidak karuan.

Kuroko mengangguk kecil.

"Bukannya aku peduli padamu, tapi sebaiknya kau hati-hati nanodayo!" Midorima menaikan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak merosot.

"Nyam... nyam... nyam." Murasakibara masih sibuk mengunyah, dia tidak peduli dengan keributan yang terjadi di depannya.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Midorima, Tetsu. Sebaiknya kau hati-hati, dan kalau kau tidak kuat lebih baik kau pindah kamar saja!"

Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak mengerti.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan kamar itu. Aku hanya tinggal sendiri, dan tidak ada yang aneh!" Kuroko menatap mereka semua dengan wajah ingin tahunya.

"Kyaaa, imutnya!" Kise memeluk Kuroko dari samping, karena duduk mereka yang bersebelahan.

"Menyingkir kau dari Kuroko!" seseorang tiba-tiba menarik kerah baju Kise, dan menyeretnya menjauh dari Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko memanggil orang yang menyingkirkan Kise.

"Yo!" Kagami mendaratkan pantatnya di bangku bekas tempat Kise duduk.

"Hidoi-ssu!" Kise mengeluarkan tangisan buayanya dan duduk di sebelah Aomine, tapi tidak ada yang menghiraukannya, poor Kise.

"Jadi apa yang aneh dengan kamar itu?" tanya Kuroko lagi, karena sangat penasaran.

"Sebenarnya kamar itu dihuni oleh iblis merah. Dia memang tidak selalu tidur disana, tapi selama ini tidak ada yang berani mendekat, apalagi tidur di kamar itu." Jelas Aomine dengan background hitam mencekam. Kise menahan nafas mendengar cerita Aomine. Sedang Kuroko kembali menunjukan poker-facenya.

"Dia suka melempar gunting jika ada orang yang menentangnya, pokoknya kau harus pindah kamar Kurokochi!" tambah Kise.

"Apa yang kalian maksud itu, Akashi Seijuro?" tanya Kagami dengan tampang polos (baca: bodoh).

"Akachin tidak sekejam itu, aku selalu dibelikan makanan." Murasakibara ikut berkomentar.

'Itu karena kau budak setia Akashi!' batin mereka semua, kecuali Kuroko dan Murasakibara.

"Ano, apa itu Akashi?" tanya Kuroko.

"IBLIS/Manusia/Mesin makanan!" Jawab mereka bebarengan. Kise, Aomine, dan Kagami menjawab iblis. Sedang Midorima satu-satunya yang menjawab dengan kata yang normal, karena tidak ingin terkena masalah. Dan yang terakhir, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang titan berambut ungu yang menjawab.

Kuroko menautkan alisnya, heran dengan jawaban mereka yang berbeda-beda.

"Akashi itu manusia berjiwa iblis. Pindah saja ke kamarku Kuroko!" Kagami berbicara dengan sangat antusias.

"Ke kamarku saja, Kurokochi. Aku sudah bosan tidur sama makhluk dakian ini." Kise menunjuk Aomine.

"Woi, Kise! Kalau Kuroko pindah kesana aku tidur dimana?!" Aomine protes.

"Gudang kosong, Minechin." Jawab Murasakibara dengan tampang malas, karena dia sudah kehabisan makanan.

"Kalian berisik-nanodayo. Bukankah tidak boleh pindah kamar kalau sudah ada dua orang di dalamnya. Lebih baik kita tanya saja pada orang yang bersangkutan!" Midorima berkata dengan nada santai tapi hatinya deg-degan tuh.

"Izuki-san bilang sudah tidak ada kamar kosong lagi. Jadi aku tidak akan pindah kemanapun!" Kuroko menjawab tanpa ekspresi berarti.

**Jduaar!**

Petir menyambar-nyambar dalam hati mereka.

Semoga mereka semua bisa tetap sabar, karena ditolak secara langsung oleh Kuroko.

Mendengar cerita-cerita mereka tentang Akashi, Kuroko justru menjadi penasaran dengan sosoknya.

Setiap kamar di Kisedai dihuni oleh dua orang. Kamar-kamar disana menyerupai kamar hotel. Di dalamnya terdiri dari 2 ruangan, yaitu kamar untuk tidur, dan ruang tamu khusus. Sedangkan kamar mandinya berada di dalam kamar tidur.

Kuroko baru saja selesai mandi. Dia keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalutkan handuk yang menutupi bagian pinggang sampai paha. Ketika Kuroko sedang asyik memilih baju di lemari, ia tidak menyadari suara pintu ruangannya yang dibuka oleh seseorang.

Laki-laki berambut merah crimson dan memiliki mata heterokrom merah-kuning keemasan, terlihat sedang melepaskan sepatu yang dikenakannya. Dia mengeryitkan alisnya ketika mendapati sepasang sepatu tertata rapi di rak sepatu. Karena selama ini ia hanya tinggal sendiri di kamar tersebut. Otak cerdasnya menyimpulkan, ada seseorang yang menghuni kamarnya selama dia tidak ada. Dia meletakan sepatunya di rak, dan berjalan menuju kamar tidur. Di bukanya pintu kamar tidur dengan pelan, waspada siapa tahu orang yang menghuni kamarnya ternyata seorang maniak. Sadar diri dong Akashi, situ juga seorang maniak #dilempar gunting. Hehehe i-iya aku lanjutkan.

**Kreket...**

Pintu terbuka, seketika matanya sedikit melebar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seorang pemuda tampan yang pend-oh kurang tinggi dan berambut biru langit, hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya.

Kuroko baru menyadari ada orang yang masuk ke ruangan, saat mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka. Dia memutar badan mungilnya, dan matanya seketika membulat sempurna.

'Di-diakah Akashi itu?' batin Kuroko.

Selama beberapa detik mereka hanya diam mematung, sambil memandangi satu sama lain.

Detik berikutnya Akashi tiba-tiba menyeringai menakutkan. Bahkan Kuroko sampai bergidik melihat seringaian laki-laki di depannya. Meski Kuroko akui seringaian itu membuat pemuda di depannya sedikit tampan. Eh bukan sedikit lagi tapi memang tampan

Dan detik berikutnya Kuroko baru menyadari kalau...

Kalau...

Kalau...

Kalau...

Handuk yang menutupi bagian vitalnya, merosot dengan indahnya kelantai.

Dan tiba-tiba...

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Teriakan seseorang menggema sampai terdengar ke seluruh penjuru asrama Kisedai.

Kiyoshi yang sedang melumuri wajahnya dengan masker anti muka masam, tangannya tidak sengaja mengenai wajah Izuki yang berada di depannya. Membuat Izuki tersenyum-senyum gaje dan pipinya merona seperti habis mabuk. Woww efeknya sangat dahsyat.

Kise yang sedang berlatih menyanyi, harus tersedak sisir yang dia gunakan sebagai mic. Aomine yang melihat itu, menendang pantat Kise untuk mengeluarkan sisir yang bersarang ditenggorokannya, tapi karena terlalu keras justru membuat Kise nyungsep ke lantai, poor Kise.

Kagami yang sedang berlatih tinju dengan Furihata, yang merupakan teman sekamar Kagami. Tidak sengaja mendaratkan pukulannya kewajah Furihata. Padahal memang sebelumnya Furihata digunakan sebagai objek pengganti guling tinju. Malang sekali nasibmu nak XD

Murasakibara yang sedang disuapi bubur kacang ijo oleh Himuro, malah tidak hanya sendoknya yang masuk kemulutnya, tangan Himuro-pun ikut masuk kedalamnya. Himuro kaget, sedang Murasakibara hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Midorima yang sedang tidur sambil memeluk boneka beruang. Yang disinyalir merupakan lucky itemnya hari itu. Tanpa sengaja memeluk benda di depannya.

Benda apakah itu? Dan ternyata...

"Shin-chan, ternyata diam-diam kau juga menyukaiku!" Takao, teman sekamar Midorima tersenyum-senyum malu. Dengan semangat 45' Takao mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Midorima. Hendak mencium Midorima yang tidur di sebelahnya.

Midorima membuka mata, dan melihat wajah Takao yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Otaknya masih mencoba memproses apa yang ia lihat tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Muu... mu... mu" Takao memonyongkan bibirnya, seperti mulut ikan koi.

Takao semakin gencar untuk mencium Midorima. Dia lebih memajukan bibirnya. Sehingga mereka semakin dekat, dekat, lebih dekat, sangat dekat...

Tinggal 5 cm lagi bibir mereka dipastikan akan bersentuhan, dan...

**Tingg!**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa... Bakao, mesum!

**Duakk!**

Satu lagi teriakan mendengung keras di asrama Kisedai. Diikuti bunyi kedebuk sangat keras di lantai dua.

Siapa sangka Midorima yang tsundere, bisa berteriak seperti banci taman lawang yang biasa ngetem di pinggir jalan. Mungkin jiwa Kise telah berpindah ke dalam tubuh Midorima. XD

**To be Continued...**

**Ai**: Nyahahaha apaan ini? Ai bener-bener ga nyangka buat beginian, ini pertama kalinya bikin fic yang gajenya ga ketulungan...

**Kise**: Hidoi-ssu! Aku dinistakan di fic ini #mewek

**Ai**: Terima aja Kise atau kamu mau ga kumunculin lagi? #senyum setan

Kise kicep

**Aomine**: Kenapa aku harus sekamar dengan banci ini #tunjuk Kise

**Ai**: Oh kau mau se kamar dengan Akashi? #menyeringai

**Aomine**: Tidak terimakasih #Geleng-geleng

**Kuroko**: -_-

**Ai**: #nosebleed

**Kagami**: Woi Author kenapa aku ga sekamar dengan Kuroko, dia kan sahabat sekaligus 'shadow' ku di anime/manga?

**Ai**: Kalian udah terlalu sering berdua, jadinya Ai bosen. Jangan protes atau kau mau aku pasangin dengan Akashi?

**Kagami**: #Menggeram tertahan

**Midorima**: Tunggu saja-nanodayo, nanti akan aku guna-guna kau Author!

**Ai**: Ampun-ampun mbah Midorima, tapi semua itu demi kelangsungan fic ini #sujud-sujud

**Mura**: Nyam..nyam..nyam. Author-chin mau?

**Ai**: #ngangguk-ngangguk semangat

**Mura**: Beli saja sendiri! Wleee..

**Ai**: #nangis dipojokan

**Akashi**: #menyeringai

**Ai**: Aah diam-diam kau mesum juga Akashi!

**Akashi**: Oh kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya? #menyeringai

**Ai**: Oh nooo. Ampuun...! #gunting melesat melewati wajah author

**All chara except Akashi**: Itu hukumannya karena sudah menistakan kami-nanodayo/ssu. Lebih baik kita pergi saja! Tidak baik melihat adegan kekerasan!

**Ai**: Oh tidak jangan tinggalkan aku minna! Help meeee! #lari-lari dikejar Akashi dengan gunting sakti bertebaran dimana-mana

**Akashi**: Bwahahaha kalau berani, kesini kau Author! #ketawa ala setan

**All chara except Akashi: **Lupakan Author yang sedang disiksa oleh Akashi.

Yosh! Maaf jika banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, atau kurang memuaskan. Semoga readers berkenan me-**Review** fic gaje ini. Arigatou...


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang pemuda tulen yang sangat imut. Baru kali ini merasa harga dirinya telah ternodai, oleh teman sekamarnya sendiri.

**Akashi Seijuuro.**

Pemuda yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya ini benar-benar spesies langka. Sangat tampan sekaligus sangat menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pair: ****AkaKuro**, slight **AoKise, MidoTaka dan MuraHimu**

**Other ****Chara: ****Kagami Taiga, dan kawan-kawan.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Drama, Friendship, Romance and gado-gado XD**

**Warning: OOC, ****Shounen-Ai****,**** semoga tidak ada Typo.**

**Akashi Bokushi/Oreshi bisa berubah-ubah setiap waktu, namun mata tetap heterochome**

**Seme!Akashi X Uke!Kuroko.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kuroko Tetsuya-deshu. Yoroshiku!" Kuroko berdiri di depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri. Dia membungkukan badan, tanda salam.

"Silahkan duduk, Kuroko-kun." Sang sensei menunjuk bangku di samping Akashi.

"Ano, Sensei. Apa tidak ada bangku kosong yang lain?" tanya Kuroko. Dia tidak terlalu suka harus duduk di samping pemuda mesum itu –menurut Kuroko.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Kuroko-kun. Tidak ada lagi bangku kosong selain di samping Akashi-kun." Ucap sang sensei.

Kuroko melihat ke arah Akashi. Dia terlihat menyeringai.

"Menyebalkan!" batin Kuroko.

"Baiklah, sensei. Arigatou gozaimasu." Kuroko dengan terpaksa berjalan mendekati Akashi, dan dia mendudukan pantatnya di samping si setan merah.

"Doumo, Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum ke arah Kuroko, kali ini dengan senyuman yang 'biasa'.

Sedangkan Kuroko menundukan kepalanya ke bawah.

Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara dan Midorima gagal paham terhadap sikap kapten tim basket mereka –Akashi Seijuuro- hari ini. Semenjak Kuroko Tetsuya sang murid baru masuk kelas dan memperkenalkan diri, Akashi terus saja memandangi Kuroko sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sedang orang yang bersangkutan justru terus menundukan kepala, mereka sempat melihat ada gradiasi merah muda menghiasi pipi putihnya, istilah kerennya _blushing_.

Mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang tersenyum merupakan hal yang biasa, namun bagi seorang Akashi Seijuuro tersenyum adalah hal yang _amazing_ alias luar biasa. Karena setiap dia tersenyum, justru hal itu terlihat mengerikan bagi yang melihatnya.

Aomine yang memang dasarnya pemuda yang mesum. Berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

"Mungkin mereka habis melakukan 'itu'." batin Aomine. Oh pikiranmu nista sekali, Ahomine.

.

_**Mari kita kembali kebeberapa saat yang lalu...**_

**Kreket...**

Pintu kamar sukses terbuka. Menampakan Akashi Seijuro yang masuk ke dalamnya. Dia melebarkan matanya, saat melihat seorang pemuda yang hanya menggunakan handuk untuk melilit pinggangnya.

Kuroko baru menyadari ada orang yang masuk ke ruangan, saat mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka. Dia memutar badan mungilnya, dan matanya seketika membulat sempurna.

'Di-diakah Akashi itu?' batin Kuroko.

Selama beberapa detik mereka hanya diam mematung, sambil memandangi satu sama lain.

Detik berikutnya Akashi tiba-tiba menyeringai menakutkan. Bahkan Kuroko sampai bergidik melihat seringaian laki-laki di depannya.

Dan detik berikutnya Kuroko baru menyadari kalau...

Kalau...

Kalau...

Kalau...

Handuk yang menutupi bagian vitalnya, merosot dengan indahnya kelantai.

Dan tiba-tiba...

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Kuroko Tetsuya sungguh telah keluar dari karakternya, karena dia menjerit begitu keras seperti anak perempuan. Bagaimana tidak, dia kini benar-benar telanjang bulat, selain itu ada orang lain yang melihatnya dalam keadaan yang begitu memalukan.

"Hee. Tak ku sangka ada seseorang yang telah menunggu untuk disantap."

**Krakk.**

Urat nadi kekesalan Kuroko terputus, dia kesal bukan main terhadap pemuda di depannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menggodaku seperti itu. T-e-t-s-u-y-a!"

"Tidak sudi aku menggoda laki-laki mesum sepertimu!"

**Brakk**

Kuroko membanting pintu kamar mandi begitu keras, melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Dari dalam kamar mandi dia sempat mendengar bunyi tawa yang begitu keras dari luar, siapa lagi kalau bukan berasal dari tuan muda Akashi Seijuuro.

Kuroko merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, tapi dia mengabaikannya. Yang harus dia lakukan adalah cepat-cepat memakai baju, agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Ingatkan Kuroko untuk memakai pakaian di kamar mandi mulai saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko merasa hidupnya penuh dengan teka-teki. Pertama, dia mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah elit seperti SMA Teikou, padahal dia merasa tidak mendaftar beasiswa apapun. Ibunya yang memang sangat bahagia mengetahui berita itu, langsung memaksanya mengambilnya. Ibunya terus mendesak Kuroko, bahkan dia mengancam tidak akan memberikan uang jajan, agar Kuroko tidak bisa membeli Vanila Milkshake –minuman kesukaannya. Karena Kuroko anak yang patuh kepada orang tua, sekaligus tidak mungkin bisa hidup tanpa minuman favoritnya. Diapun menerima beasiswa itu, toh dia tidak merasa dirugikan. Namun kehidupannya mulai berubah semenjak dia sekolah di sana.

Yang kedua, kenapa pemuda yang dijuluki Generasi Keajaiban yang terdiri dari Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara, terus membuntutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Tak lupa juga dengan Kagami Taiga, teman yang pertama kali dia kenal di Teikou Gakuen.

Stop! Kuroko sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan tingkah mereka yang sudah membuat semua orang di sekolah menatap kearahnya. Dia merasa sangat risih ditatap seperti itu oleh banyak orang, karena selama ini dia tipe orang tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Kuroko berhenti mendadak, dan otomatis para pengikutnya itu juga ikut berhenti.

"Bisakah kalian tidak mengikutiku!" ucap Kuroko masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tidak bisa!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Tolong jangan mengikutiku lagi. Aku bisa marah!" GoM dan Kagami speechless. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatakan akan marah sebelum dia marah. Oh kau memang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, Kuroko.

"G-gomen Kurokochi ini perintah dari Akashichi." Jawab Kise jujur.

Kuroko menatap pemuda yang berada tepat di depannya dengan tajam.

"Apa maumu?"

Akashi meletakan jari telunjuknya di antara dada Kuroko. Semua orang disana menahan nafas melihat adegan tersebut.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Kuroko menyingkirkan jari nakal yang telah menyentuhnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau masuk tim basket, karena ku dengar kau bisa bermain basket. Tidak ada maksud lain, atau kau memang ingin ada maksud lain." Jawab Akashi , dia menyeringai lebar melihat Kuroko semakin menatapnya tajam.

Oh baru kali ini ada orang yang berani menatapnya seperti itu. Sangat menarik.

"Aku mau masuk tim basket, asalkan kau berhenti menjadi kapten." Tantang Kuroko. Semua orang membeku mendengar perkataan Kuroko.

"Hee. Sou ka."

Akashi mendekati Kuroko dan berbisik tepat ditelinganya.

"Jadi, kau ingin memilih mati mengenaskan atau menyenangkan, T-e-t-s-u-y-a!" Kuroko bergidik mendengar ucapan Akashi. Akashi sedang dalam mode yandere. Akashi tidak suka kalah dari siapapun, tak terkecuali oleh Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak mau mati, Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko. Wajahnya tetap datar, meski dia sangat ketakutan terhadap perubahan sikap Akashi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Akashi meninggalkan Kuroko yang tetap diam di tempat. Tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan bergerak. GoM dan Kagami hanya bisa meminta maaf dan berlalu pergi.

"Mama anakmu sungguh tidak kuat lagi." Kuroko menjerit dalam hati. Kuroko OOC mode on.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari di kamar nomer 114, alias kamar Akashi dan Kuroko.

Hening.

Dari tadi tak ada salah seorang dari mereka yang ingin memulai percakapan. Akashi yang duduk di meja dekat ranjang, dia sibuk dengan laptop. Dan Kuroko yang duduk di tepi ranjang, sambil belajar untuk ulangan besok.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko memanggil Akashi sedikit takut, karena kejadian tadi siang.

Akashi menoleh dan menatap Kuroko dengan mata heterochomenya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku akan ikut bergabung dalam tim basket." Lanjut Kuroko.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Akashi kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya. Itu membuat Kuroko sedikit kesal, dia tidak suka diabaikan seperti ini.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Hemm." Kali ini Akashi menjawab tanpa menatapnya.

"Besok ada ulangan Matematika." Kuroko berharap kali ini Akashi akan menatapnya, setidaknya menoleh ke arahnya, tapi harapannya tidak terkabul. Akashi justru diam tidak menjawab.

"Akashi-kun!"

Hening.

"Akashi-kun besok mulai latihan jam berapa?"

"Akashi-kun!"

"Akashi-kun!"

"Akashi-kun!"

"Akashi-ku..."

"Ya ampun, Tetsuya. Tidak bisakah kau diam, dan tidak menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah kau tau jawabannya. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang!" bentak Akashi. Kuroko manyun tanpa sadar. Apa sebegitu pentingnya laptop itu, sampai-sampai Akashi mengabaikan teman sekamarnya sendiri. Sayangnya Akashi tidak melihat keimutan Kuroko saat sedang cemberut.

Merasa tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Kuroko, Akashi menoleh. Ternyata Kuroko sedang berbaring membelakanginya. Akashi tau Kuroko daritadi sedang mencari perhatiannya, namun dia tidak bisa mengabaikan tugasnya sebagai pewaris Akashi Corps.

"Oyasumi, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tidak mengerti dengan Akashi. Terkadang dia sangat menyebalkan, namun terkadang dia bisa bersikap baik seperti ini. Tanpa sadar Kuroko tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mari kita tengok di kamar lain...

Kamar Aomine dan Kise.

"Aominechi besok ada ulangan Matematika-ssu! Kenapa kau malah tidur, ayo belajar!" teriak Kise tepat ditelinga Aomine.

"Berisik Kise, pergi sana! Suaramu cempreng seperti kaset rusak!"

**Jlebb.**

Kise menangis di pojokan.

"Suaraku bagus kan-ssu? Suaraku kan seperti Kensho Ono, penyanyi terkenal itu." Kise sedang berbicara dengan tembok. Depresi mode on.

"Suaramu jelek, mengganggu tidurkuuu~" sayup-sayup terdengar suara jawaban.

"Kyaaa ada hantu bisa bicara!" Kise muter-muter, seperti cacing ditaburi garam.

"Berisik!".

**Blakk**

Aomine melempar bantal tepat di muka Kise.

Kise menangis bombay.

"Mama, Kise dibully oleh dua makhluk tak kasat mata!" jerit Kise dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kamar Midorima dan Takao Kazunari.

Ternyata Midorima dan Takao sedang belajar bersama untuk ulangan Matematika besok. Anak yang rajin, harus dicontoh nih. Mereka berdua sedang belajar di ruang tamu, duduk dengan beralaskan karpet.

"Shin-chan ajari aku soal yang ini dong!" Takao sengaja duduk menempel dengan Midorima.

"Soal mudah seperti ini kau tidak bisa, memalukan. Baiklah akan aku ajarkan, tapi bukannya aku peduli padamu-nanodayo!" Takao tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban dari Midorima.

Midorima sedang serius mengajarkan cara menyelesaikan soal pada Takao. Namun dia mulai terganggu dengan tingkah laku Takao di sebelahnya. Bukannya mendengarkan penjelasannya, dia justru terus menatapnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku-nodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Mou~ Kenapa wajahmu begitu tampan Shin-chan. Aku sampai tidak bisa berpaling darimu." Jawab Takao.

**Blush**

Rayuan Takao sukses membuat pipi Midorima memerah.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku risih-nodayo!"

"Ah ternyata Shin-chan malu-malu. Kawaii~" muka Midorima semakin memerah.

"Diam kau Bakao!"

Dasar penganut Tsundere akut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam kamar Murasakibara dan Himuro Tatsuya.

Himuro sedang khusyuk belajar. Sedang makhluk titan di depannya hanya memakan cemilannya terus tanpa niatan menyentuh bukunya. Melihat itu Himuro tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Atsushi, berhenti makan! Kau harus belajar untuk ulangan besok!" nasehat Himuro hanya bagaikan angin lalu bagi Murasakibara.

"Besok aku kan bisa nyontek sama Muro-chin, buat apa belajar!" jawab Murasakibara watados.

Himuro menghela nafas lelah. Menasehati Murasakibara sama halnya seperti menasehati anak kecil.

"Kalau hasil ulanganmu tidak memenuhi standar, aku tidak akan memberi jatah untukmu!" woh perkataanmu _ambigous_ sekali Himuro.

"Kalau Muro-chin tidak memberi jatah, aku mau cari yang lain saja."

**Krakk**

Oh Atsushi kau telah mematahkan hati anak orang.

Himuro Tatsuya pemuda manis, dengan wajah ke-ibuan, positif dibuat sakit hati oleh sang titan ungu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi saja dari sini." Ucap Himuro nelangsa.

Himuro berdiri, dia hendak beranjak ke luar ruangan. Dia sekarang sedang memegang handle pintu.

"Jangan pergi Muro-chin!" Murasakibara memegang tangan kanan Himuro.

Terjadilah adegan seperti di film-film.

"Bukankah kau tidak peduli lagi padaku, Atsushi. Biarkan aku pergi!"

"Ie. Jangan tinggalkan aku Muro-chin. Nanti siapa yang ngasih aku makan."

"Aku bukan ibumu!"

"Tapi kan nanti Muro-chin yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku."

**Badooom**

Himuro merasa ada yang berterbangan di perutnya. Mukanya memerah sempurna, dia terlihat sangat manis.

"Haah. Baiklah tapi kau harus tetap belajar."

Murasakibara mengangguk lesu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kamar Kagami Taiga.

Kagami sedang depresi karena besok ada ulangan matematika. Dia sudah mencoba belajar, namun tetap saja otaknya yang pas-pasan tidak mampu untuk memahami rumus-rumus yang begitu banyak. Mulai dari menghafal dengan cara sambil bermain bola basket, sampai meminum air yang berisi rumus-rumus. Tolong yang ini jangan ditiru. Namun tetap saja saat mengaitkannya dengan soal dia tidak bisa menyelesaikannya.

"Haaaa!" dia berteriak frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Furihata yang pada dasarnya pendiam. Hanya fokus pada belajarnya. Dia mencoba tidak menghiraukan tingkah Kagami yang absurd.

Karena sudah tidak kuat, Kagami akhirnya menyerah. Dia mulai tiduran di ranjang, sambil bermain dengan Hp-nya.

Kagami mengirim pesan kepada Kuroko.

_To: Kuroko_

_From: Kagami_

_21.30 PM_

_**Kuroko, kau sudah tidur?**_

_Send_

Tak beberapa lama ada balasan masuk dari Kuroko.

_To: Kagami_

_From: Kuroko_

_21.34 PM_

_**Belum Kagami-kun, ada apa?**_

_Send_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_To : Kuroko_

_From: Kagami_

_21.36 PM_

_**Aku tidak bisa tidur. Ulangan matematika besok membuatku setress.**_

_Send _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_To: Kagami_

_From: Kuroko_

_21.40_

_**Jangan menyerah, Kagami-kun. Kau pasti bisa!**_

_Send_

Kagami tersenyum senang mendapat balasan dari Kuroko. Dia hendak membalasnya kembali. Namun sebelum itu ada sebuah pesan yang masuk dari orang lain.

_To: Kagami_

_From: Iblis merah_

_21.42 PM_

_**Taiga. Dari pada kau mengganggu Tetsuya lebih baik kau belajar, supaya besok bisa menjawab soal. Aku yakin, kau belum bisa satupun dari yang telah diajarkan oleh sensei.**_

_Send_

"Cih, sial. Dasar iblis merah. Mati saja sana!" Gumam Kagami.

_To: Kagami_

_From: Iblis merah_

_21.44 PM_

_**Aku tahu kau sedang menyumpahi ku, Taiga. Kalau begitu latihanmu besok ku lipat gandakan menjadi 3 kali lipat.**_

_Send_

"Cebol sialan. Kenapa kau hidup di dunia haa? Kalau tidak ada orang sepertimu dunia pasti akan tenang.!"

"Siaaaaal!" Teriak Kagami sekeras-kerasnya sambil meninju guling ditangannya.

Furihata geleng-geleng kepala melihat Kagami yang mulai kesetanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kamar sebelah.

Akashi yang mendengar teriakan Kagami, tersenyum puas. Mendengar teriakan itu, Kuroko duduk di tepi ranjang dan melihat Akashi yang sedang tersenyum.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kuroko mulai khawatir melihat Akashi tersenyum sendiri seperti itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya. Jangan khawatir. Tidurlah! Agar besok bisa bangun pagi." Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. Dia merasa teriakan Kagami yang begitu keras, ada hubungannya dengan Akashi tapi dia mengabaikannya. Lebih baik dia tidur, lagi pula dia sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Oyasuminasai, Akashi-kun." Kuroko kembali berbaring.

"Oyasumi, Tetsuya. Semoga mimpi indah." Kali ini, Akashi tersenyum tulus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Dia menyibak selimut, dan mengucek matanya pelan. Tak lupa dengan _bad-hair_nya saat bangun dari ritual –tidur. Diedarkan pandangannya ke samping tempat tidurnya.

**Kosong.**

Tak ada orang di sampingnya.

"Apa Akashi-kun sudah bangun dari tadi?" tanya Kuroko entah pada siapa.

Merasa tidak perlu menghiraukan hal yang tidak penting. Kuroko beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi. Jelas tujuannya adalah untuk mandi, dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Kuroko sudah selesai mandi, dan dia sudah segar dan wangi. Kuroko menuju meja belajar untuk merapikan buku pelajaran hari ini. Tanpa sengaja, dia melihat sebuah catatan di atas meja.

_**Tetsuya, aku pergi selama 5 hari. Aku tidak suka dengan ketidak rapian. Jadi, ketika aku pulang, aku harap kamar kita dalam keadaan bersih dan rapi. Kalau tidak, tunggu hukuman dariku. Kau paham!**_

_**From: Akashi Seijuro**_

Kuroko mengangguk menanggapi pesan dari Akashi.

"Tunggu! Akashi pergi kemana selama 5 hari? Apa dia tidak sekolah? Hari ini kan ada ulangan matematika. Bagaimana dengan latihan pertamaku?" oceh Kuroko pada diri sendiri.

"Akashi-kun, _I don't know with You_." gumam Kuroko.

Kuroko sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kehidupan dan Akashi Seijuro sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note:**

Makasih buat para readers yang sudah membaca. Ini udah update kilat, mumpung lagi nganggur hehehe, tapi chap selanjutnya aku ga yakin bisa update kilat seperti ini.

Maaf ga panjang, soalnya aku ga terlalu suka yang panjang-panjang XD

Dichap ini hanya menceritakan kehidupan seputar AkaKuro + GoM ditambah Kagami jadi bagi yang menunggu chara lain maaf tidak aku masukin, mungkin lain kali. Apa ada yang request siapa yang ingin di masukin? Aku terima sarannya ko. InsyaAlloh nanti aku usahain.

Oh ya nomer kamar AkaKuro aku cantumkan 114 bukan karena Kuroko yang menjadi seme tapi karena entah kenapa aku lebih suka no itu dari pada 411. Mungkin ada dari readers yang salah paham mengenai hal ini.

Special Thanks to:

**Kuroyuuki Tetsuya**

**Akari Kareina**

**Yoshikuni Rie**

**Sheriacchi**

**shfly9 - Kim**

**Aiko Hikari Fujoshi**

Akhir kata, terimakasih dan sampai jumpa

Salam, AkaKuro 3


	3. Chapter 3

Akashi di mata Kuroko masihlah sama, pemuda yang begitu menyebalkan.

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda manis dan imut ini mengaku dirinya 'normal'. Untuk membuktikannya dia berkencan dengan gadis.

**Si Pinky beraksi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke ****By**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pair: ****AkaKuro**

**Other ****Chara:**** GoM, ****Kagami Taiga, dan kawan-kawan.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Drama, Friendship, Romance and gado-gado XD**

**Warning: OOC, ****Shounen-Ai****,**** semoga tidak ada Typo.**

**Akashi Bokushi/Oreshi bisa berubah-ubah setiap waktu, namun mata tetap heterochome**

**OC: Kayano Yuki dan Midorima Azura by Myself.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang Kuroko merasa bingung sendiri dengan keadaannya saat ini. Bagaimana dia bisa masuk Teikou Gakuen yang terkenal bagi kalangan elit tersebut. Ibunya pernah bercerita, bahwa dia bisa masuk ke SMA tersebut karena bantuan teman lamanya. Bukan secara tiba-tiba dia masuk ke SMA tersebut. Namun semua itu memang telah direncanakan Ibunya dan temannya itu. Kuroko tidak ambil pusing, setidaknya dia mendapatkan teman baru yang mengisi hari-harinya.

Selama lima hari Kuroko berada di kamar Asrama sendirian. Selama lima hari itu pula, Kuroko bagaikan makhluk tak kasat mata. Dia selalu bisa lolos atas kejaran anak-anak GoM, bahkan Kagami sekalipun. Dia selalu menghindar saat bertemu mereka, terutama ketika bertemu Kise. Kuroko juga belum mau mengikuti latihan basket. Dia bergabung dengan tim basket, karena Akashi. Jadi, selama tidak ada Akashi dia tidak ada kewajiban untuk latihan.

Hari ini, hari ke lima Akashi pergi. Kuroko sedang membaca novel di meja kamarnya. Dia duduk tepat berhadapan langsung dengan jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Karena kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2, dia bisa dengan jelas melihat taman Asrama dari situ.

Terlihat, Akashi turun dari mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang. Dia berjalan melewati taman sambil menenteng tas ransel hitamnya. Akashi melihat Kuroko, dia berhenti dan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Kuroko yang melihat kelakuan Akashi, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Entah kenapa, dia sedikit kesal dengan Akashi yang seenaknya pergi tanpa memberi tahu kemana dia akan pergi. Dan meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di kamarnya. Handphone Kuroko berbunyi, menandakan ada telepon masuk. Kuroko mengambil HP yang ditaruhnya di atas meja. Dilayar tertera nomor tak dikenal, dengan enggan Kuroko menekan tombol hijau.

"Moshi-moshi. Kuroko-deshu. Maaf, ini siapa ya?"

"Ini aku, Tetsuya." Ucap seseorang di seberang telepon.

Mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya. Kuroko langsung menoleh ke luar jendela. Ternyata benar, Akashi terlihat sedang menelepon dan sekali lagi melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, tak lupa dengan senyumannya yang tampan.

"Akashi-kun dapat nomer ku darimana?"

"Bagi seorang Akashi sepertiku sangat mudah untuk mendapatkan nomer, Tetsuya."

'Dasar sombong' batin Kuroko.

"Apa kau sedang kesepian tanpaku, Tetsuya?" goda Akashi.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali!" ucap Kuroko datar.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Tetsuya. Kau pikir berapa mata-mataku di sekolah ini, hemm?"

"Jadi Akashi-kun hanya menggunakan mereka sebagai alat? Aku baru tahu Akahi-kun ternyata orang yang seperti itu." Akashi tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Kuroko barusan.

"Jahatnya. Jadi seperti itu pandangan Tetsuya pada calon pendamping hidupmu ini."

"Maaf?" Kuroko berharap tadi dia salah mendengarkan.

"Kau tidak salah dengar, Tetsuya. Kau pikir apa alasanmu pindah ke sekolah ini? Beasiswa? Itu hanya kamuflase, Tetsuya. Ternyata kau masih polos seperti dulu."

Oke, Tetsuya benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang.

"Jadi Kuroko Obaa-san belum memberi tahumu? Kalau begitu tunggu aku, Tetsuya. Pangeranmu ini akan menjemputmu!"

Kuroko hampir muntah mendengar ucapan Akashi barusan. Dengan itu berakhir sudah percakapan mereka lewat telepon.

Dengan segera, Akashi melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamarnya. Tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan sang puteri, yang menunggunya dengan setia di istana. Itu sih hanya pikiranmu saja Akashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore hari di Gym Teikou Gakuen..

"Perkenalkan Kuroko Tetsuya, mulai saat ini dia resmi menjadi bagian dari tim." ucap Akashi di depan para anggota tim basket, di sampingnya berdiri Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kuroko-chi, akhirnya..." Kise berlari hendak memeluk Kuroko, namun sebelum Kise sampai di depan Kuroko, gunting merah melesat ke arahnya dan menancap di lantai. Kise mematung di tempat.

"Dan dia adalah calon tunanganku!" tambah Akashi.

"E-Eeeehhh?"

Semua orang yang ada di sana kaget tak terkecuali GoM dan Kagami. Kuroko hanya menghela nafas pasrah, dia telah mengetahuinya kemarin. Akashi kini menyeringai, menakutkan.

"Cepat kembali latihan!" perintah Akashi.

Dengan segera semua anggota basket kembali kerutinitas sebelumnya.

"Kau juga Tetsuya, cepat lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 20 kali!" Kuroko dengan enggan menuruti perintah Akashi.

Di sisi lain GoM yang sedang berlari mengitari Gym, terlihat sedang mengobrol.

"Apa Akashichi sudah gila-shuu!" Kise yang sedang berlari kecil, berbisik-bisik dengan Aomine.

"Sudah dari dulu juga kali! Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia seorang gay. Hoy Midorima! Kau kan sudah kenal Akashi dari SMP, bagaimana menurutmu?" Aomine bertanya pada Midorima yang berlari di belakangnya.

"Aku juga baru tahu-nodayo. Ku kira dia hanya cinta pada dirinya sendiri." Jawab Midorima.

"Kau menyindirku, lumut!" Aomine yang merasa tersinggung berhenti berlari.

"Tidak, kau saja yang merasa seperti itu-nodayo!"

"Jangan menyalahkan Shin-chan dong, kalau kau merasa tersinggung berarti itu memang kenyataan!" Takao yang berlari di samping Midorima ikutan nimbrung.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu-nanodayo!" Midorima memalingkan mukanya.

"Cih, ternyata di sini isinya homo semua!" Aomine mendecih tak suka.

Kise nelangsa mendengarnya. Entah kapan Aomine menyadari perasaannya. Aomine terlalu mencintai dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf aku masih normal." Entah datang dari mana Kuroko sudah ada di samping Aomine.

"Woah sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Aomine yang baru menyadari Kuroko di sampingnya.

"Sejak kalian mulai mengobrol, dan Akashi-kun sepertinya mulai marah tuh!" kata Kuroko sambil menunjuk Akashi yang berada di pinggir lapangan. Akashi sedang mengawasi mereka latihan. Karena hari ini sang pelatih sedang berhalangan hadir.

Akashi di pinggir lapangan mulai mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan. Dengan segera mereka mulai berlari lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai mengitari lapangan sebanyak 20 kali, tim basket mulai berlatih dasar-dasar basket. Mulai dari dribling, passing dan shooting. Kuroko terlihat selalu melakukan kesalahaan apalagi saat menembak.

"Kuro-chin apa kau kurang makan maibou-chin, jadinya tidak bisa menembak dengan benar? Kalau mau, nih aku bagi!" Murasakibara menyodorkan maibou yang diambilnya dari saku celananya.

"Dia bukan sepertimu, Atsushi!" tegur Himuro.

"Benar Atsushi. Dan, sejak kapan aku memperbolehkanmu makan saat latihan!" teriak Akashi. Tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di belakang Murasakibara.

Akashi menyita maibou yang dipegang oleh Murasakibara, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Maibou-chiiin~" Murasakibara menangisi maibou tercinta.

"Tenang saja Atsushi, habis ini kita beli maibou yang banyak, ya?"

Mendengar itu Murasakibara langsung memeluk Himuro. Yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Kagami yang jomblo cuma bisa ngenes. Apalagi uke incarannya sudah diklaime oleh Akashi. Poor Kagami XD.

"Tetsuya, fokus! Jangan memikirkan hal lain saat latihan!" teriak Akashi, melihat Kuroko yang tidak bisa menangkap bola saat mendapat pass dari Kagami.

Berkali-kali bola menggelinding kelantai, gara-gara Kuroko tidak bisa menangkap atau menembakkan bola ke dalam ring.

Saat Akashi sedang berlatih mendrible bola sambil berlari, tiba-tiba ada sebuah bola lain melesat kearahnya. Dan...

**Plakkk**

Sang bola dengan sukses, tepat mengenai wajahnya yang tampan. Pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pemuda berambut bluenet. Kuroko hanya facepalm.

"T-e-t-s-u-y-a! Sudah aku bilang berapa kali untuk fokus!"

"Setelah ini, kau bersihkan seluruh lapangan sendirian!"

"Kalau ada yang membantu akan ku lipat gandakan latihan kalian, mengerti?!" perintah Akashi.

"Mengerti, kapten!" Jawab anggota tim serempak.

Mereka merasa kasihan pada Kuroko tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Seusai latihan...

"Maaf Kuroko, aku tidak bisa membantumu." Ucap Kagami.

"Kuroko-chi aku ingin membantumu, tapi Akashi-chi menyeramkan-suu." Tambah Kise.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa Akashi sekejam itu, padahal tahu sendiri fisik Tetsu sangat lemah!" heran Aomine.

"Peraturan tetap peraturan-nodayo." Jawab Midorima.

"Semangat Kuroko-kun. Kami kembali ke asrama duluan. Maaf tidak bisa membantumu." Takao menyamangati Kuroko.

Kuroko menganggukan kepala. Kini dia tinggal sendirian di gym. Akashi sudah pergi dari tadi, entah kemana.

Kuroko mulai mengepel lantai gym. Keringat sudah bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar merasa kelelahan. Tubuhnya hari ini harus dipaksa melakukan pekerjaan melebihi batas kemampuannya. Dia baru mengepel setengah lapangan, namun tiba-tiba dia merasa dunia di sekelilingnya berputar-putar.

**Brukk**

Setelahnya Kuroko ambruk di lantai. Dia tidur terlentang dan tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Na'as semua orang telah meninggalkan gym. Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah saja, dia mulai memejamkan matanya. Dia berniat akan kembali ke Asrama setelah tubuhnya dapat digerakkan kembali. Dalam hati dia terus mengutuk Akashi.

"Akashi-kun menyebalkan!" Gumamnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti, Tetsuya. Kau belum menyelesaikan hukumanmu!"

Kuroko membuka mata, dan terlihat Akashi sudah berdiri di depannya sambil bersidekap dada.

Sebenarnya dari tadi Akashi masih di depan pintu, dan secara diam-diam terus mengawasi Kuroko dari jauh.

"Sumimasen, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak bisa menggerakan badanku." Ucap Kuroko dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Itulah kenapa aku sangat benci orang yang lemah sepertimu..."

"Bangun Tetsuya! Kau pikir aku akan mencabut hukumanmu!"

Kuroko hanya bisa diam, tidak merespon.

'Dasar iblis merah' batin Kuroko.

"Cepat bangun!" teriak Akashi lagi.

Namun Kuroko hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tanda bahwa dia sudah tidak sanggup untuk bangun.

Akashi kini berdiri diantara tubuh Kuroko. Bahkan sepatunya menyentuh pinggang Kuroko, dan mengetuk-etukannya pelan pada pinggang Kuroko.

"Cepat bangun, Tetsuya!" ucap Akashi tajam.

Kuroko hanya diam menatap Akashi.

Kemudian Akashi berjongkok. Dia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah Kuroko. Dan menepuk-nepuk muka Kuroko dengan pelan.

"Cepat bangun! Jangan pura-pura seperti ini, Tetsuya!" Kuroko masih diam tidak merespon.

**Takk**

Akashi menyentil dahi Kuroko lumayan keras. Membuat Kuroko meringis kesakitan.

'Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku tidak bisa bangun' batin Kuroko kesal.

Melihat Kuroko yang masih diam, Akashi menghela nafas panjang.

Detik berikutnya tangan Akashi telah menelusup di belakang tubuh Kuroko. Mengangkatnya dan menggendong tubuh mungil Kuroko ala _bridal style_. Membawa tubuh mungil Kuroko meninggalkan gym.

Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah dibopong seperti itu oleh Akashi. Dia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan. Meski dalam hatinya dia mengutuk Akashi habis-habisan.

Kuroko merasa sangat malu karena di sepanjang jalan, banyak siswa yang melihat dan mulai berbisik-bisik. Untung jarak antara gedung sekolah dengan asrama tidak terlalu jauh, hanya menyebrang jalan sebentar, langsung sampai. Jadi, Kuroko tidak harus menanggung malu lebih lama lagi. Meski saat memasuki asrama para siswa sangat heboh melihat adegan itu, terutama Kise yang mulai menangis lebay.

"Akashi-kun, menyebalkan!" Gumam Kuroko. Akashi yang mendengarnya tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disebuah taman kota, terlihat Kuroko kecil berumur 6 tahun sedang berlarian. Di belakangnya seorang anak kecil seumurannya –yang memiliki warna rambut crymson dan matanya yang senada dengan rambutnya, juga berlari mengikutinya. Mereka tertawa bersama, **__**mereka **__**terlihat sangat bahagia. **_

_**Tiba-tiba Kuroko terjatuh di rerumputan, menyebabkan lututnya lecet. Kuroko mulai menangis, sambil memegangi lututnya. Bocah yang satunya lagi mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Kuroko berdiri.**_

"_**Jangan menangis lagi Tetsuya. Aku ada disini, bersamamu!" Bocah berambut merah crymson itu tersenyum pada Kuroko. Menyebabkan Kuroko berhenti menangis.**_

"_**Janji?" tanya Kuroko masih sesengukan.**_

"_**Aku janji." Mereka menautkan jari kelingking satu sama lain. Kemudian keduanya saling melempar senyum.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asrama Kisedai, kamar no 114.**

Kuroko membuka matanya pelan. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ternyata sekarang dia berada di kamarnya. Pintu kamar terbuka, menampakan sesosok pemuda berambut merah. Dia membawa kantong kresek berwarna putih. Akashi –pemuda itu, mendekati Kuroko yang terbaring di kasur. Lalu Akashi duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau sudah bangun, Tetsuya. Makanlah! Setelah itu, minum obat ini!"

Akashi meletakan kantong kresek yang dibawanya tadi di nakas. Di meja itu sebelumnya telah ada nasi, komplit dengan lauknya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kuroko tulus.

Kuroko bangun, dan duduk bersender di kepala ranjang. Dia mulai memakan makanannya dengan sangat pelan.

Akashi masuk kamar mandi. Terdengar suara air keran dari tempat Kuroko berada. Akashi sedang mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Akashi keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia hanya menggunakan handuk dibagian pinggang. Dan dia membuka lemari pakaian. Kuroko yang melihatnya tersedak makanan, menyebabkannya terbatuk-batuk. Akashi yang mendengar Kuroko terbatuk-batuk membalikan badan.

"Kenapa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi heran.

"Akashi-kun, tolong kalau berpakaian di kamar mandi saja!" Ucap Kuroko sambil menatap Akashi dengan tajam.

"Heh? Kenapa? Bukankah kita sama-sama laki-laki? Kau yang bilang sendiri kalau kau masih normal." Goda Akashi.

"A-aku normal. Tentu saja!" Balas Kuroko.

Terlintas dipikiran Akashi untuk menjahili Kuroko. Tangannya memegang ujung handuk. Dia membuat gerakan hendak membuka handuknya.

"Be-be-berhenti, Akashi-kun!"

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya, sambil menutupi mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Muka Kuroko benar-benar merah padam.

Akashi tertawa puas. Dia membawa baju dan masuk kamar mandi, sebelum menutup pintu dia berbalik badan.

"Tetsuya kalau kau benar-benar normal, berkencanlah dengan seorang gadis! Kalau kau memang menyukai perempuan, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bertunangan denganku." Pintu tertutup setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi memang menyuruh Kuroko untuk berkencan dengan seorang gadis. Tapi Kuroko benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan setan merah itu.

"Hallo, aku Momoi Satsuki!"

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pink membungkukan badannya kepada Kuroko. Gadis dengan postur tubuh ideal. Gadis impian semua laki-laki normal.

"Kuroko Tetsuya-deshu." Balas Kuroko.

Kini Akashi, Kuroko dan Aomine yang tidak sengaja ikut. Sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang asrama. Untuk bertemu dengan para gadis dari asrama putri, yang terletak 1 km dari asrama Kisedai.

"Kyaaa dia imut sekali, Akashi-kun!"

Seorang gadis berambut kuning, berkucir dua, dengan mata kuning keemasan, tiba-tiba memeluk Kuroko. Kuroko merasa risih di peluk secara tiba-tiba seperti itu. Gadis yang sangat agresif itu sadar diri sudah tidak sopan.

"Ah maaf. Aku Yuki. Kayano Yuki. Dan perkenalkan! Ini temanku Azura!"

Gadis itu mengenalkan gadis satunya lagi. Gadis berambut hijau lumut, berkepang dua. Sebuah kaca mata tipis membingkai mata hijaunya yang indah.

"Midorima Azura, salam kenal!" Gadis yang terlihat kalem itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Midorima?" tanya Kuroko.

"Dia adik Shintaro." Jawab Akashi. Kuroko hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Satsuki?" tanya Aomine.

"Dai-chan lama tidak bertemu. Akashi-kun meminta bantuan padaku!"

"Jadi ini pemuda yang kau ceritakan itu, Akashi-kun? Dia manis sekali!" Ucap Momoi sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Kuroko secara tiba-tiba. Akashi mendelik ke arah Momoi, dengan terpaksa gadis cantik itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hoi Akashi, kau minta bantuan apa pada Satsuki?!" tanya Aomine.

"Mengajak Tetsuya kencan. Dia harus membuktikan padaku kalau dia itu normal." Jawab Akashi santai.

"Tapi Akashi-kun..." protes Kuroko.

"Kau menolak? Kalau kau tidak suka mereka, aku akan mencarikanmu yang lain!" Akashi berkata begitu santai, tanpa menghiraukan perasaan para gadis.

"Akashi-teme!" geram Aomine.

"Ahahhaha Jangan marah begitu Dai-chan!" Momoi menepuk-nepuk pundak Aomine.

"Tenang saja Akashi-kun. Aku akan membantu Kuroko-kun, dijamin dia tidak akan menyesal!" Momoi mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah. Ayo Kuroko-kun ikut kami." Yuki menarik lengan Kuroko.

"Eh? Cuma aku?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan." Jawab Akashi, kelewat santai.

"Aku..." belum sempat Aomine menjawab Akashi sudah mendahului.

"Kau harus latihan, Daiki!" ucap Akashi tajam.

Aomine cuma bisa mengangguk, pasrah.

"Tunggu, Akashi-kun..."

Kuroko sudah diseret pergi oleh gadis-gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko baru tahu kalau yang namanya kencan itu seperti ini. Jalan-jalan di mall ditemani gadis-gadis cantik. Momoi menggandeng lengan kanan Kuroko, sedangkan Yuki sebelah kirinya. Azura hanya mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Kuroko-kun kau suka warna apa?" tanya Yuki.

Kini mereka berada di salah satu toko pakaian.

"Biru, hitam, me..." Kuroko tiba-tiba terdiam. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lihat! Baju ini lucu sekali!" Momoi menunjukan baju maid berwarna biru muda.

Kuroko merinding melihatnya.

"Ini pasti cocok sekali buatmu, Kuroko-kun. Ayo coba!"

Yuki mendorong Kuroko keruang ganti. Memaksanya memakai baju maid berenda, berwarna biru muda itu. Kuroko hendak melawan, namun melihat Momoi yang melihatnya dengan puppy eyes. Dia jadi tidak tega.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kuroko keluar dengan menggunakan baju maid tersebut. Para gadis terlihat sangat senang terutama Yuki. Bahkan, Yuki memakaikan telinga kucing yang didapatnya entah darimana.

"Sangat cocok!" komen Azura yang dari tadi kerjanya hanya mengamati.

Muka Kuroko memerah padam, tentu dia merasa sangat malu. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki telah diporak-porandakan oleh para gadis gila ini.

**Cepret**

Tiba-tiba Momoi mengarahkan kamera handphonenya pada Kuroko. Dan terus memotret Kuroko dengan engle yang berbeda-beda.

'Sebentar lagi dapat duit banyak nih!' batin Momoi senang.

"Tolong hentikan, Momoi-san!" Kuroko hendak merebut Hp Momoi, tapi dicegah oleh Yuki.

Yuki merentangkan kedua tangan di depan Kuroko. Di sampingnya, Azura melihatnya dengan tatapan sangat tajam. Seakan dengan tatapan itu, dapat membakarnya seketika. Kuroko diam, tidak bisa berkutik.

'Ini sih namanya bukan kencan, tapi pembullyan. Mama tolong Tetsuyaaa!' batin Kuroko menjerit, OOC mode on.

Setelah beberapa jam, mereka memilih-milih pakaian. Tidak jarang Kuroko disuruh memakai baju yang aneh-aneh. Seperti baju sailor, seifuku, bahkan baju renang sekalipun. Akhirnya Kuroko bisa bernafas lega, karena baju-baju laknat itu telah berganti dengan baju yang dipakainya tadi.

"Saa~ Sekarang, saatnya kita makan!" seru Momoi senang.

Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah diseret ke sana-kemari.

Mereka pergi ke Restaurant cepat saji yang ada di Mall tersebut. Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang berada di pojok, karena di sana tidak terlalu ramai.

Kuroko duduk diapit oleh Momoi dan Yuki, sedangkan Azura duduk di seberang meja sendirian.

"Kuroko-kun kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Momoi.

"Vanila milkshake dan satu beefburger." Jawabnya datar.

"Kau cuma makan itu? Pantas saja badanmu kecil seperti perempuan!" Kata Yuki.

**Jlebb**

Harga diri Kuroko sebagai laki-laki tulen merasa tersakiti untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Aku bukan perempuan." Kata Kuroko datar.

"Yuki bilang kau seperti perempuan, bukan berarti perempuan. Apa kau memiliki gangguan telinga!" Kata Azura sarkas.

'Dia sangat berbeda dengan Midorima-kun!' Batin Kuroko.

"Ahahahha tolong lupakan apa yang dikatakan Azura, Kuroko-kun. Dia memang seperti itu!" Momoi mencoba merubah suasana.

Yuki pergi untuk memesan makanan, ditemani Azura.

"Jadi, tipe gadis seperti apa yang kamu suka, Kuroko-kun?" tanya Momoi.

'Yang jelas tidak seperti kalian' batin Kuroko lagi.

"Yang baik, perhatian dan lemah lembut!" jawab Kuroko jujur.

"Kalau cantik?" tanya Momoi.

"Itu bisa dipertimbangkan." Momoi mengangguk-angukan kepala.

Yuki sudah kembali dengan membawa pesanan, dibantu Azura. Dia meletakan nampan di meja dan kembali duduk di samping kiri Kuroko.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Yuki penasaran.

"Aku bertanya tentang tipe gadis Kuroko-kun." Jawab Momoi.

"Heh, ku pikir Kuroko-kun suka laki-laki!" kata Yuki sambil tertawa.

"Aku masih normal!" Jawab Kuroko sedikit jengkel.

"Sudah-sudah! Kita di sini kan untuk bersenang-senang, jadi mari kita nikmati saja makanannya!" Ajak Momoi, dan disetujui oleh yang lain.

"Ku dengar kau tidak lama pindah ke Teikou Gakuen. Jadi, kenapa kau pindah, Kuroko-kun?" tanya Momoi lagi.

"Karena Akashi-ku... Tidak! Maksudku, aku pindah karena mendapat beasiswa. Dan Okaa-san terus mendesakku untuk menerimanya. Jadi begitulah." Jawab Kuroko.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Akashi-kun?" tanya Azura secara tiba-tiba.

"Kami hanya teman sekamar, tidak lebih." Azura menghela nafas lega. Kuroko memicingkan mata, sedikit curiga.

"Azura ini memang menyukai Akashi-kun sudah lama. Tapi sayangnya cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tahu sendiri, kalau Akashi-kun itu tidak tertarik dengan perempuan." Jawab Yuki. Azura mendelik ke arah Yuki, dia sedikit kesal dengan sikap blak-blakannya Yuki.

Namun Yuki hanya menanggapinya dengan memberikan tanda peace, sambil cengegesan.

"Tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang ini, Kuroko-kun!" Azura memalingkan wajahnya. Terlihat mukanya sedikit memerah.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, paham.

'Kalau mereka berdua berpacaran, dunia pasti jadi seperti neraka!' Batin Kuroko.

"Bagaimana dengan Momoi-san?" tanya Kuroko pada Momoi yang sedang asyik makan sendiri.

"Aku?" Momoi menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Disini terkena _oneside love_ semua, Kuroko-kun. Aku menyukai teman masa kecilku sendiri, tapi karena orang itu tidak pekanya kebangetan. Jadi ya, sampai sekarang tidak ada perubahan." Kata Momoi lesu.

"Apa orang itu, Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko tepat sasaran.

"Ahahaha bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Kuroko-kun?" kata Momoi gugup.

"Terlihat jelas dari tatapan Momoi-san saat bertemu dengan Aomine-kun. Dan dia juga orang yang sangat tidak peka." Jawab Kuroko.

Yuki mengacungi jempol pada Kuroko, karena mulutnya saat ini sedang menguyah makanan. Azura hanya diam menyimak.

"Kalau Yuki-san?" Yuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tolong jangan bertanya tentang itu pada Yuki-chan, Kuroko-kun." Kata Momoi berbisik. Kuroko tahu, dia memiliki batasan. Dia tidak berhak untuk mengetahui masalah privasi gadis cantik itu.

Tiba-tiba handphone Kuroko berbunyi, ada SMS masuk dari Okaa-sannya.

_To: Tet-chan_

_From: Okaa-san_

_17.26 PM_

_**Tet-chan, tolong baik-baik pada Akashi-kun ya. Jangan main belakang!**_

_**Semoga kau sehat dan betah di sana, sayang~**_

Kuroko tersedak minumannya sendiri, setelah membaca SMS dari Kaa-sannya.

"Akashi-kuuuuun!" geram Kuroko.

**Di sisi lain, di tempat Akashi...**

Akashi tertawa puas, sambil menatap layar Handphone merahnya. Setelah mengirim beberapa pesan pada calon mertuanya.

"Misi sukses!" teriak Akashi.

Akashi kini cekikikan sendiri di kamar, cinta memang membuat seseorang sedikit gila. Bahkan hantu saja tidak berani mendekatinya. Kagami yang ada di kamar sebelahpun merinding. Dikiranya hantu beneran yang sedang cekikikan. Kagami bersembunyi di kolong kasur, sambil terus mengucapkan mantra.

"Aku tidak takut, aku tidak takut!"

Bilangnya sih tidak takut, tapi kakinya terus gemetaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamar no 114, kamar AkaKuro.**

Kuroko membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, seusai 'kencan' dengan para gadis. Akashi yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya menoleh.

"Bagaimana kencannya, Tetsuya. Menyenangkan?" tanya Akashi santai. Padahal dalam hatinya dia tertawa puas.

"Itu bukan kencan Akashi-kun. Dari awal Akashi-kun memang sudah merencanakannya, kan?" tanya Kuroko tajam.

"Kau selalu saja menuduhku yang bukan-bukan, Tetsuya." Akashi kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya, tanpa Kuroko tahu dia sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong Akashi-kun. Saat membolos selama lima hari, sebenarnya Akashi-kun pergi kemana?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak membolos, Tetsuya. Aku mendapat izin. Aku pergi ke kantor, menggantikan Tou-sama yang pergi ke Australia. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak, hanya bertanya." Kuroko tidur membelakangi Akashi.

"Akashi-kun seandainya aku menyukai orang lain, apa Akashi-kun akan membatalkan tunangan itu?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu saja, selama kau menyukai perempuan! Pertunangan itu hanya perjanjian antara ibu kita, kalau kau memang sudah mempunyai pacar dan ingin menolaknya. Silahkan saja, protes pada ibumu!" Ucap Akashi sambil masih mengetik di laptop.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Kuroko menggumam, sambil mengutuk keinginan orang tua tunggalnya yang sangat aneh.

Kuroko sangat menyanyangi ibunya. Sebagai anak satu-satunya, dia selalu ingin membahagiakannya dan tidak ingin mengecewakannya. Tapi terkadang ibunya itu mempunyai keinginan aneh, yang sialnya Kuroko tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya.

Tanpa Kuroko sadari Akashi sudah berbaring di sampingnya. Tanpa permisi, Akashi memeluk Kuroko dari belakang.

"Tenang saja Tetsuya. Aku disini, di sampingmu." Bisik Akashi di telinga Kuroko.

Kuroko tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Akashi. Dia merasa tidak asing lagi dengan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang sering menghantuinya lewat mimpi.

"Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu. Namun semakin mencoba melepaskan diri, pelukan itu justru semakin menguat.

Kuroko membalikan badan, menghadap Akashi. Tapi pemuda itu terlihat sudah tidur, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Kuroko memandangi wajah tampan Akashi yang terlihat damai saat tertidur. Jelas sekali pemuda itu kelelahan. Setiap pagi dia bersekolah, pada sore hari berlatih basket dan malamnya bekerja untuk perusahaan ayahnya. Meskipun masih SMA Akashi sudah diberi tugas begitu berat, konsekuensi sebagai penerus Akashi Corp.

Kuroko tanpa sadar mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Akashi.

"Oyasuminasai, Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko.

Kuroko memejamkan mata, menyusul Akashi ke alam mimpi. Padahal sebenarnya Akashi hanya berpura-pura tidur.

'Oyasumi, Tetsuya.' Akashi tersenyum dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamar no 113, kamar Kagami Taiga.**

Kagami sedang galau gara-gara uke incarannya sudah diklaim oleh orang lain. Di samping itu, dia sedang berada di kamar sendiri karena Furihata pulang ke rumahnya.

Apalagi insiden tentang suara cekikikan, membuatnya meringkuk di kasur seperti kepompong. Untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya dia mencoba mengirim SMS pada Kuroko, namun tak kunjung dibalas oleh pemuda itu. Karena gregetan, Kagami menelpon Kuroko. Tapi sialnya justru suara iblis merah yang menyapanya.

"Taiga berhenti mengganggu Tetsuya, ini sudah malam! Jangan ganggu Tetsuya, disaat dia sedang tidur denganku. Kau paham?" Akashi perkataanmu ambigu sekali.

Tuut, tuuut... suara panggilan terputus.

Hati Kagami pecah berkeping-keping.

"Jangan sedih, ada aku di sampingmu~" sayup-sayup terdengar suara. Ini hantu mau eksis kali ya XD

**Kamar no 115, kamar AoKise.**

Kise terus muter-muter bak model, niatnya sih cari perhatian sama Aomine. Tapi karena Aomine ketidak pekaannya tingkat dewa, Kise justru mendapat hadiah berupa lemparan bantal ke mukanya.

"Aomine-chi, hidoii-suu!" rengek Kise, namun Aomine tidak menghiraukannya. Dia malah terlihat menelpon seseorang.

"Ya, Satsuki?"

Kise menangis di pojokan, saat mendengar gadis saingannya yang menelpon Aomine.

"Mama Kise sungguh gak kuat!" gumam Kise sambil gigit jari.

Aomine tidak peduli, dan masih asyik teleponan dengan Momoi.

"Besok sepertinya kosong. Hah? Jangan bodoh! Perempuan dilarang masuk asrama Kisedai!" Aomine mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, besok akanku sampaikan pada Akashi."

Kise masih gigit jari, namun Aomine hanya meliriknya.

"Ya. Selamat malam juga, Satsuki!"

Aomine tidak menghiraukan Kise, malah dia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Hiks, hiks. Kise anak tampan pasti kuat!" Kata Kise, masih sempet-sempetnya narsis.

"Berisisk Kise! Kau mengganggu! Tidur di luar saja sana!"

Sudah gak dihiraukan diusir pula. Malangnya nasibmu nak.

**Kamar no 116, kamar MuraHimu.**

"Atsushi berhenti memeluk ku saat tidur!" Murasakibara terus menempel pada Himuro.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan sayang Muro-chin!"

"Tubuhmu terlalau besar, aku tidak bisa bergerak."

Himuro mencoba menyingkirkan Murasakibara yang masih betah memeluknya saat tidur. Tapi nihil, bergeser seincipun tidak.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau kau mau menurutiku, besok aku belikan maibou deh." Rayu Himuro.

"Satu pack?" tawar Murasakibara.

"Baiklah satu pack maibou." Jawab Himuro.

Murasakibara melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu mencium kening Himuro.

"Oyasumi, Murochin."

"Oyasumi juga Atsushi." Himuro tersenyum. Namun dalam hatinya menangis pilu. Meratapi nasib dompetnya.

**Kamar no 112, kamar MidoTaka.**

Karena kejadian sore tadi, entah kenapa Midorima jadi sedikit baik pada Takao. Dia mau berbagi selimut dengan Takao, padahal biasanya tidak pernah. Takao sangat senang, terlihat dengan caranya senyum. Dan aura bling-bling disekitarnya.

"Shin-chan tadi aku melihat Zura-chan di depan gerbang. Sepertinya dia ada urusan dengan Akashi." Takao memulai percakapan.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan-nodayo?"

"Kalau aku tahu, kau mau memberiku hadiah apa hemm?" bukannya menjawab Takao malah ingin menggoda Midorima.

"Tidak jadi, terimakasih. Akan aku tanyakan langsung saja dengan Azura besok!" Midorima tidur membelakangi Takao.

"Jangan ngambek dong, Shin-chan!"

"Shin-chan!"

"Shin-chan!"

Takao menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Midorima. Namun tidak ada respon.

"Shin-chan~! Fuuh!" Takao meniup telinga Midorima dengan membisikan namanya mesra.

Midorima merinding mendengarnya.

Selanjutnya dengan sigap Midorima membalikan badan. Dan mendorong tubuh Takao keras-keras.

**Bruuukkk**

Menyebabkan Takao jatuh ke lantai dengan tengkurap.

"Shin-chan jahat! Aku benci kau!" sekarang giliran Takao yang ngambek.

Midorima dan Takao tidur saling memunggungi dan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi.

Midorima dalam hati merasa jengkel, dan sebenarnya dia juga sedikit –sedikit loh ya, takut kalau Takao benar-benar marah dan tidak meghiraukannya lagi. Namun harga dirinya tidak mau mengakui hal tersebut.

Takao manyun-manyun sendiri, dia benar-benar jengkel pada Midorima. Dia bertekat dia tidak akan berbicara sebelum Midorima minta maaf padanya. Midorima kau harus tanggung jawab, uke-mu beneran ngambek tuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi selama ini tidak pernah sekalipun makan di kantin Asrama. Namun karena permintaan dari Kuroko, dia dengan senang hati menurutinya.

Mereka berdua makan di meja kantin yang berada di tengah. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekat. Karena sebelum mereka mendekat, Akashi dengan senang hati menghadiahi orang yang mengganggunya dengan tatapan tajam dan gunting merah. Jadi, sarapan paginya di hari minggu ini akan berjalan dengan nikmat, apalagi ditemani uke tercinta. Duh senangnya, serasa dunia hanya milik berdua.

"Akashi-kun, maaf. Boleh aku bertanya?" Kuroko memulai percakapan.

"Ya, Tetsuya."

"Sejak kapan kau mulai menyukai laki-laki?" Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku menyukai laki-laki, Tetsuya. Aku tidak menyukai laki-laki." Ucap Akashi santai.

"Akashi-kun pernah bilang, kalau Akashi-kun tidak tertarik dengan perempuan. Bukankah itu artinya Akashi-kun menyukai laki-laki?" Heran Kuroko.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai laki-laki ataupun perempuan, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menatap Akashi lekat-lekat.

"Apa Akashi-kun aseksual?"

Akashi menghela nafas, tersenyum geli dengan asumsi Kuroko.

"Kau ini, benar-benar deh!" Akashi memencet hidung Tetsuya gemas.

"Auww!" rintih Kuroko.

Kuroko mengusap-usap hidungnya yang memerah.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai laki-laki ataupun perempuan, karena yang aku suka hanya Tetsuya seorang!" ucapnya sedikit ngegombal.

Akashi tersenyum dengan aura seperti di manga-manga shoujou. Tentu saja senyumannya itu hanya ditunjukan untuk Kuroko seorang.

"Aku laki-laki juga, Akashi-kun!" ucap Kuroko tidak terima.

"Tetsuya adalah Tetsuya. Tidak ada bedanya!" Jawab Akashi, sambil menggedikan bahunya.

Kuroko benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Akashi. Tidak ambil pusing, Kuroko kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Ini hari minggu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan, Tetsuya? Daripada hanya berdiam diri di asrama?" tawar Akashi.

Kuroko hendak menjawab namun gerombolan GoM, di tambah Kagami dan entah sejak kapan Momoi, Yuki dan Azura juga ada. Mereka datang menghampiri Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun ada yang ingin kami sampaikan. Tolong dengarkan! Ini penting!" ucap Momoi.

Akashi geram, karena mereka mengganggu waktunya dengan Kuroko.

"Kalau itu hanya berita yang tidak penting, kalian akan tahu akibatnya. Cepat katakan!"

Momoi meneguk ludah, dia menyenggol Aomine di sampingnya meminta bantuan. Tapi Aomine memalingkan wajahnya sambil bersiul, tidak peduli.

Dengan berat hati Yuki yang maju untuk menjelaskan.

"E-ehm. Begini Akashi, kemarin saat kami jalan-jalan dengan Kuroko-kun, kami bertemu dengan tiga orang pria yang mengganggu kami saat mau pulang. Sepertinya mereka biasa nongkrong di perempatan dekat Majiba... Lalu-lalu mereka menggoda kami dan terus..."

"Langsung saja! Tidak usah bertele-tele!" bentak Akashi.

"Kuroko-kun mencoba membela kami, tapi dia malah ditendang oleh salah satu dari mereka."

Semua orang diam, menunggu respon dari Akashi.

Seketika aura Akashi terlihat sangat menyeramkan, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya merinding.

"Tetsuya! Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan hal sepenting ini padaku!" bentak Akashi, marah pada Kuroko.

"K-ku pikir ini hanya masalah kecil Akashi-kun, jadi aku tidak perlu menceritakannya padamu." Ucap Kuroko sedikit takut pada Akashi.

Akashi menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba bersikap tenang dan menahan emosinya.

"Kau tahu siapa mereka?" tanya Akashi pada Azura.

Azura mengangguk, dia menunjukan layar handphonenya pada Akashi.

"Kemarin aku melihat mereka memakai seragam ini. Aku yakin mereka anak-anak SMA JabberWock." Jawab Azura sambil menunjuk sebuah foto yang tertera di layar. Foto seorang anak laki-laki memakai seragam salah satu SMA di Tokyo.

"T-tunggu! Bukankah itu SMA yang dikhususkan untuk anak-anak dari luar negeri-suu?" tanya Kise.

Mereka semua menahan nafas, menunggu keputusan sang kapten.

"Midorima, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara dan kau juga Kagami. Kita punya pekerjaan!" perintah Akashi mutlak.

Orang yang disebutkan namanya mengangguk paham. Mereka mengikuti Akashi di belakangnya.

"Tunggu Akashi-kun! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!" Kuroko mencoba menghentikan Akashi yang berjalan pergi meninggalkan kantin, namun ditahan oleh Momoi.

"Biarkan saja Kuroko-kun. Aku yakin Akashi-kun tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Momoi.

"Tapi..."

"Mereka pasti baik-baik saja, aku yakin!" Tambah Yuki.

Azura menepuk-nepuk pundak Kuroko.

"Ya. Semoga saja." Ucap Kuroko sambil menundukan kepala.

Tanpa sadar, Kuroko mengepalkan tangan. Buku-buku jarinya meremas celana biru muda yang dipakainya hingga kusut.

'Akashi-kun...'

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note:**

Hallo, minna~

Maaf baru bisa update, terlalu banyak alasan di dunia nyata sih :3

Sebenarnya udah ada niat mau update, cuma masih ragu-ragu gitu deh hehehe gomen...

Balas review yang gak log in:

**Meikha0102**: ya, makasih udah review, tenang Kagami di sini aku bikin nista ko XD

**Ichi**: Ya ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review. Hahaha gak lah maaf, nanti malah pikiran polos Kuroko ternodai :3

**Guest**: Makasih udah review. Ini udah di lanjut.

**Akashiseiju**: ya gak apa-apa. Maaf ini baru bisa update, semoga kamu suka

**Yoshikuni Rie**: ya gitu deh, di chap ini aku buka kotak pandoranya hehe. Bukan, Akashi harus kerja gantiin papanya. Rate M? OMG aku belum berani, sorry ya kayanya belum dulu deh.

**Lydia Sparkyu Elf**; ya ini udah di lanjut. Makasih udah review.

**Guest077**: ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review. Ya ini udah aku banyakin moment AkaKuronya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca. Syukur-syukur mau meninggalkan review juga

See You~

**Ai-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

Sudah dua jam sejak Akashi pergi bersama GoM dan Kagami. Sampai saat ini belum ada kabar apapun dari mereka. Hal tersebut membuat Kuroko dan dua perempuan yang kini masih duduk di kantin asrama, duduk dengan tidak nyaman. Mereka benar-benar khawatir, karena sampai detik inipun belum ada yang menghubungi mereka apalagi menampakan batang hidungnya.

Kuroko berharap semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia merasa semua ini adalah salahnya.

Yuki menepuk pundak Kuroko pelan. Dia memahami perasaan pemuda itu. Dia sedikit menyesal karena telah memberitahukan tentang kejadian tempo lalu kepada Akashi. Namun dia juga tidak bisa tinggal diam saja.

"Kuroko-kun kau tenang saja. Mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja kok.'' Ucap Yuki.

"Ya semoga saja…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke ****By**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pair: ****AkaKuro**slight **AoKise, MidoTaka dan MuraHimu**

**Other ****Chara:****Kagami Taiga, Nash Gold dan kawan-kawan.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Drama, Friendship, Romance and gado-gado XD**

**Warning: OOC, ****Shounen-Ai****,**** semoga tidak ada Typo.**

**Akashi Bokushi/Oreshi bisa berubah-ubah setiap waktu, namun mata tetap heterochome**

**OC: Kayano Yuki ****and**** Midorima Azura by Myself.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi dan para pengikutnya masuk kantin asrama dengan keadaan yang sedikit berantakan. Rambut acak-acakan, baju yang lusuh, dan keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka. Bahkan kancing teratas baju yang dipakai Aomine telah raib entah kemana. Mereka berjalan dengan langkah yang tidak tenang, menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat berisik di koridor, menyebabkan semua orang menatap ke arah mereka.

Melihat hal tersebut para gadis dan Kuroko berdiri menyambut.

"Oh ya ampun! Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" seru Momoi.

Pemuda-pemuda itu kini telah duduk di kursi yang kosong. Kecuali Kise dan Kagami yang langsung telentang di lantai, tidak peduli dengan sekitar.

"Apa yang terjadi Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko pada Akashi yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Meski wajahnya masih datar, namun nada bicaranya tersirat kekhawatiran.

"Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya, semuanya baik-baik saja." Jawab Akashi tersenyum lembut, dia senang karena pemuda di sampingnya megkhawatirkannya. Meskipun tidak diucapkan secara langsung, tapi Akashi bisa tahu lewat gerak-geriknya.

"Tidak ada apanya, kalian terlihat berantakan seperti itu. Apa kalian habis berkelahi?" tanya Yuki.

"Siapa yang bilang kami habis bertengkar-suu. Kami hanya menyelesaikannya dengan jalan damai ko." Kiselah yang menjawab. Dan karena itu dia mendapat tatapan tajam dari Akashi, membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Tenang saja, kami menyelesaikannya dengan jalan damai. Semuanya kini telah berakhir." Tegas Akashi.

"Jalan damai?" Tanya Azura, mendahului Kuroko yang hendak buka suara.

"Ya. Kami menantang mereka main basket-suu dan kalau mereka kalah mereka harus minta maaf pada kalian, dan kalau kami yang kalah kami harus melakukan apapun perintah mereka. Tadinya sih mereka tidak setuju-suu, bahkan ada insiden kecil."

"Insiden kecil apaan, mereka hampir memukulku bodoh! Lihat saja! Kancingku hilang satu. Kalau saja Akashi tidak menghalangi, aku pasti sudah memukul muka jelek mereka. Terutama yang berotot besar itu. Gerrr!" Aomine mengepalkan tangannya masih terbawa emosi.

Kuroko menatap Akashi, yang ditatap balik menatapnya. Akashi tersenyum pada Kuroko.

"Aku tahu, Tetsuya pasti tidak mau ada masalah yang semakin besarkan? Maka dari itu menatang mereka main basket adalah jalan keluar satu-satunya. Dan juga mereka adalah pemain basket juga."

"Lalu, hasilnya?' Tanya Momoi.

"Tentu saja kami menang, aku tidak mungkin kalah dengan preman seperti mereka!" jawab Kagami megepalkan tangan.

"Tampangmu juga seperti preman-nodayo." Komentar Midorima yang dari tadi diam meyimak.

"Urusai!" kesal Kagami.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Kuroko menghela nafas lega.

Akashi tiba-tiba berdiri, dia menepuk pucuk kepada Kuroko pelan. Lalu meninggalkan kantin tanpa sepatah katapun. Kuroko yang diperlakukan seperti itu menundukan kepala.

**Deg, deg, deg**

'Apa-apaan ini, kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak semakin cepat?'

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu. Takut ketahuan penjaga asrama, bisa gawat nantinya." Teriak Momoi lega. Para gadis mulai meninggalakan tempat, yang lain juga mulai bubar. Kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamar no 114, kamar AkaKuro**

Kuroko selalu meyakini bahwa dirinya straight, namun entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia merasa sangat aneh. Juga, perlakuan Akashi tadi siang membuatnya terus memikirkan keanehan yang dia rasakan selama ini. Dia terus bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Membuat Akashi yang tidur di sampingnya risih juga.

"Tetsuya, mau sampai kapan kau berguling-guling seperti cacing kepanasan seperti itu! Cepat tidur!" perintah Akashi

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau Akashi-kun masih tidur disini." Jawab Kuroko

"Kau mengusirku Tetsuya?"

"Begitulah." Ucap Kuroko innocent.

"Hemm, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu yang menarik. Supaya kau bisa cepat tidur, Tetsuya?" Kuroko membalikan badan menghadap Akashi.

"Apa itu Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko penasaran, dengan tampang polosnya.

Akashi membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun mesum!" teriak Kuroko tepat di depan muka Akashi. Mukanya benar-benar merah padam.

"Makannya cepat tidur!" perintah Akashi lagi, dia tersenyum geli dengan reaksi Kuroko.

Dengan cepat Kuroko membalikan badannya kembali, tidur membelakangi Akashi sambil terus menyumpahi Akashi.

"Akashi-kun menyebalkan!" gumaman Kuroko masih bisa di dengar oleh Akashi.

"Terimakasih, aku juga mencintaimu."

"Dasar gila!"

"Aku gila karena Tetsuya."

"Tolong hentikan Akashi-kun! Kata-katamu membuatku ingin muntah." Ucap Kuroko terang-terangan.

"Maaf Tetsuya aku belum melakukan apapun padamu, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa hamil."

"Akashi-kun tolong mati saja sana!"

"Aku rela mati asalkan bersama Tetsuya." Akashi terkekeh sendiri dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Arrrghhh!" Tetsuya berteriak frustasi.

Menghadapi Akashi sangat melelahkan bagi Kuroko. Karena jengkel, Kuroko beranjak dari kasur, dia bangun berdiri, tapi sebelum benar-benar beranjak tangannya digenggam oleh Akashi.

"Maafkan aku, tolong jangan pergi Tetsuya. Biarkan aku yang keluar. Tidurlah, besok kita harus berangkat." Akashi mengalah dan beranjak pergi.

Kuroko jadi merasa bersalah, dia sebenarnya tidak benar-benar mengusir Akashi tadi. Akashi sudah ada di depan pintu, tangannya sudah siap membuka kenope pintu, namun ada yang menarik ujung kaosnya dari belakang.

"Maaf, bisakah kita tidur dengan normal Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko sambil menundukan kepala.

Akashi berbalik, lalu mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Kuroko penuh sayang. Menyebabkan timbulnya semburat merah samar-samar di pipi putih Kuroko.

"Aku mengerti, mari kita tidur." Ajak Akashi. Kuroko menganggukan kepala, menyetujui ajakan Akashi.

Mereka kini kembali berbaring di kasur.

Dalam hati Akashi menyeringai, merasa menang. Oh Kuroko kau tidak tahu betapa liciknya si setan merah di sampingmu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamar 113, kamar Kagami Taiga**

Hemm mari kita lewati saja kamar ini, karena penghuni kamarnya sedang tidur. Suara dengkuran menandakan penghuninya tidak mau diganggu.

**Kamar 115, kamar AoKise**

Kise baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia sengaja hanya mengenakan handuk di bagian pinggang, niatnya sih mau menggoda Aomine.

Aomine sedang menonton televise di ruang tamu, di layar menampilkan pertandingan basket luar Negeri. Sofa yang didudukinya berantakan dengan baju yang dibuangnya asal karena kegerahan. Dia sangat malas bahkan hanya untuk mandi, pantas saja kulitnya sangat eksotik begitu.

Kise dengan pedenya mondar mandir di depan televise.

Satu kali, Aomine masih diam. Kedua kali, Aomine memicingkan mata. Ketiga kali, urat-urat kekesalan mulai bermunculan. Empat kali Aomine mulai jengkel. Kelima kalinya Aomine berdiri.

"Kise kucium kau, baru tahu rasa!" teriak Aomine, tanpa maksud.

Kise yang mendengarnya justru mengeluarkan aura bling-bling.

"Sungguh Aomine-chi?" Tanya Kise semangat.

"Ya aku serius. Nih dengan bajuku!"

Aomine melempar bajunya yang sangat bau tepat di depan muka Kise. Bahkan sepertinya tikuspun enggan mencuri baju yang baunya gak bisa didefinisakan itu.

Seketika Kise pingsan dengan tidak elitnya. Handuk yang melilit pinggangnyapun merosot, menampakan kebanggaan Kise. Aomine yang melihanya secara live langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

'Sial mataku sudah terkontaminasi' batin Aomine.

Setelah ini Aomine berniat mencuci matanya dengan deterjen sekalian dengan tubuhnya biar putih XD.

**Kamar 116, kamar MuraHimu**

Entah kenapa Himuro lebih banyak diam. Melihat Murasakibara tadi masuk kamar juga hanya diam. Padahal Murasakibara ingin perhatian dari Himuro karena dia sangat kelelahan.

"Muro-chin?" Murasakibara mendekati Himuro yang kini sedang duduk di meja belajar. Tanpa basa-basi titan ungu memeluk Himuro dari belakang.

"Aku lelah, aku mau susu." Katanya manja.

"Aku tidak punya." Jawab Himuro singkat.

"Aku mau susu." Ucap Murasakibara lagi.

"Aku laki-laki Atsushi."

Percakapan ambigu masih berlangsung.

"Aku tahu, tapi sekarang aku mau susu." Rengek Murasakibara.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak punya!" teriak Himuro sambil melepaskan pelukan Murasakibara, dan pergi meninggalkan si bayi besar yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Muro-chin tega padaku."

"Aku bukan ibumu!" teriak Himuro membanting pintu kamar.

Demi nasib si dompet, Himuro harus jadi orang jahat kali ini. Menulikan pendengaran dari suara rengekan si bayi besar dari dalam kamar.

**Kamar 112, kamar MidoTaka.**

Sedang cape-capenya bukannya disambut, Midorima malah disuguhi aura tak mengenakan di kamar. Takao tak memedulikan kedatangan Midorima. Memandangpun tak sudi, Takao selalu memalingkan wajahnya ketika tak sengaja menatap Midorima.

Midorima menghela nafas panjang. Lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Hari ini Cancer diurutan pertama. Perintah dari Oha-asa harus membuat orang disekitar senang. Jadi aku membeli ini-nanodayo." Midorima meletakan setangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah di samping Takao yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Bukannya aku peduli, tadi aku hanya tidak sengaja mampir-nodayo" tambahnya sambil berlalu. Midorima memasuki kamar mandi.

"Shin-chan…" mata Takao berkaca-kaca, dia merasa sangat bahagia.

Di dalam kamar mandi Midorima tersenyum tipis. Oh pasangan yang sangat manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari Teikou Gakuen heboh. Para siswa sudah berkumpul di depan gerbang karena kedatangan tiga pemuda yang kini berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Mana Kuroko Tetsuya, keluar kau!" teriak pemuda tinggi, di telinga kanannya terdapat tindikan.

Merasa terpanggil Kuroko maju.

"Doumo. Kuroko Tetsuya-deshu."

Pemuda tadi celingukan namun tak medapati siapapun, padahal Kuroko sudah ada di depannya persis. Setelah sadar, dia terperanjat kaget, namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali _stay cool_.

'Menarik!' batin pemuda itu.

"Ikut denganku!" perintahnya.

"Sumimasen, aku tidak akan ikut dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal." Jawab Kuroko masih dengan tampang datarnya.

"Nash Gold J.R. dari SMA JabberWock." Tanpa basa basi dia menarik tangan Kuroko.

"Maaf, dia milikku!" aku Akashi yang tiba-tiba sudah menarik Kuroko kebelakangnya. Akashi menatap Nash tajam.

Nash menyeringai. Dia menatap teman-temannya sambil memberikan kode. Temannya yang berjumlah dua orang itu mengangguk.

**Bukk!**

Akashi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba dia sudah jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

Ketika Akashi hendak berdiri, laki-laki yang bertubuh paling besar menginjakan kaki di punggungnya. Lalu menendang Akashi berulang kali, sambil tertawa sangat keras. Siswa Teikou Gakuen terdiam, mematung menyaksikan kejadian itu. Bahkan seorang seperti Akashi tak berdaya jika diserang mendadak seperti itu.

Sedangkan Kuroko tiba-tiba sudah disekap oleh teman Nash yang satunya lagi. Nash mendekati Kuroko dan memegang dagu Kuroko. Kuroko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak mau disentuh oleh Nash, dia mencoba memberontak, namun gagal.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk minta maaf pada pemuda manis ini, Kapten." Kata Nash mengejek

Akashi berulangkali mencoba berdiri namun tak pernah berhasil karena pemuda besar itu sudah menduduki punggung Akashi. Akashi sudah babak belur, tubuhnya seperti mati rasa karena tertimpa beban yang sangat berat.

Kuroko menatap Akashi yang kini tertelungkup di tanah, tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa digerakan lagi. Nash memberi kode pada pemuda besar itu.

**Bakk**

Tendangan yang sangat kuat dilancarkan. Membuat Akashi memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Kuroko melotot menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

"Aku bawa si manismu ini, Kapten!" kata Nash sambil berlalu pergi, diikuti temannya yang lain. Kuroko dibawa pergi, dibopong oleh pemuda yang menyekapnya tadi. Meski Kuroko memeberontak, tenaganya tak cukup kuat jika dibandingkan pemuda besar yang membopongnya seperti karung beras tersebut.

Para pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Teikou Gakuen sambil tertawa sangat keras. Kuroko terus menatap kebelakang, dimana Akashi tergeletak tak berdaya, sampai tak terlihat lagi di penglihatan Akashi.

'Akashi-kun tolong aku.' Tatapan Kuroko menyiratkan hal tersebut tadi.

'Sial!' Akashi merutuk dalam hati.

Seperginya mereka GoM yang baru tahu kedatangan anak-anak JabberWock, berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Akashi yang sudah babak belur.

"Akashi kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Midorima menghampiri Akashi, sambil membantunya berdiri. Aura-aura tidak mengenakan sudah menyelimuti Akashi dari tadi, membuat GoM merinding.

Akashi menatap mereka dengan tatapan sangat tajam. Seperti mengatakan 'kemana saja kalian'.

"Go-gomen Akashi-chi tadi aku habis mengerjakan tes susulan." Jawab Kise.

"Aku juga." Tambah Aomine dan Kagami kompak.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan laporan bulanan-nodayo,' jawab Midorima sedikit gemetaran.

Hanya Murasakibara yang diam saja, dia asyik memakan maibou.

"E-etto aku tidak melihat Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami meski ketakutan namun dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Mereka membawa Tetsuya pergi. Karena kalian tidak datang-datang sedari tadi!" sindir Akashi. Aura tidak mengenakan masih menyelimutinya. GoM dan Kagami sudah gemetaran tidak karuan. Mereka merasa Akashi benar-benar akan membunuh mereka dengan aura di sekelilingnya.

"Ka-kami benar-benar minta maaf-nodayo" ucap Midorima mewakili.

"Aku tidak butuh maaf kalian. Ikut aku sekarang juga!" perintah Akashi.

"T-tunggu Akashi-chi, sebaiknya kita obati dulu lukamu. Tidak mungkin kita membalas mereka dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini-suu." usul Kise. Akashi melotot ke arah Kise. Dia sudah bersiap-siap mengeluarkan gunting dari saku seragamnya. Namun perkataan Aomine menghentikannya.

"Aku setuju dengan Kise, dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini kau tidak mungkin bisa menyelamatkan Tetsu, Akashi." kata Aomine.

"Aku setuju-nodayo. Aku yakin Kuroko juga pasti mengkhawatirkan kondisimu, Akashi." Tambah Midorima mencoba menenangkan Akashi. Kagami ikut ngangguk-ngangguk setuju, dia sudah ketakutan dari tadi.

Akashi menghela nafas panjang. Dengan terpaksa dia harus menuruti perkataan teman-temannya itu. Untuk kali ini dia mengalah, demi menyelamatkan Tetsuya-nya.

'Tunggu aku Tetsuya. Aku akan datang menyelamatkanmu.' Batin Akashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuhuu Ai kembali nih. Terima kasih sudah membaca, semoga readers suka dengan chapter kali ini.

thanks to;

**zhichaloveanime**

**FriendShit**

**Dhia484**

**Rizky307**

**Dewi15**

**Dwi341**

**Naruhina-Sri-Alwas**

**ChintyaRosita**

**Dedee5671**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca. Syukur-syukur mau meninggalkan review juga

See You~

**Ai-chan**


End file.
